


Fix You (Gabriel x reader version)

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, story rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: After getting Gabriel back from Asmodeus, Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack are doing whatever they can to fix the archangel. Jack has a vision about someone that could do a lot more fixing.(eventual soul mate fluff and drama)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story re write on my Fix You story. I decided to rewrite it and change it to a reader insert. There will also be some stuff changed from the original version.

We’ve got to do something about him!”

Sam commented as he sat down in a huff. Dean looked up from his nearly empty pie tin. He finished his mouth full of pie before speaking to his younger brother. 

“Yeah we do Sam. But what’s the plan? All he does is sit in there and glare at us. Can’t believe that I am saying this but I wouldn’t mind his endless chatter.”

Sam nodded before looking back to the archangel. It seemed weird to see Gabriel looking vacantly at the wall in front of him

“Yeah, same here. I told him yesterday that I would listen to him talk about anything he wanted. He just glared at me before walking off .”

Dean leaned back in his chair wanting to lick the pie tin but decided not to so he wouldn’t get that silent disapproving expression that Sam made so well.

“Well what do we do?”

The room was silent for a few moments longer until Jack walked into the room. He looked over his shoulder at his uncle. From the time that Gabriel showed up, Jack had made it his personal mission to figure out how to repair him.

“Sam! Dean! I think I found someone that might be able to help Gabriel!”

Both Sam and Dean immediately looked up at Jack. Feeling hopeful yet a little doubtful, Dean leaned back in his chair.

“Yeah? Well what do you have?”

Jack grinned clearly thrilled that Dean was interested in something that he had to say.

“I had a vision about a girl…”

Dean instantly rolled his eyes and held his hand up.

“Nope! The last thing that he needs is a girl right now. He didn’t need a girl the last time that we saw him. Gabriel needs a sign that says don’t date me. I am dangerous.”

Sam gave his brother a disapproving head shake after noticing Jack’s clearly depressed mood. The poor boy looked down at his feet.

“Dean, stop. Jack, go on. I would like to hear what you have to offer.”

Jack’s eyes rolled back up to the younger Winchester. He appeared more hopeful at Sam’s encouragement.

“Anyway, um I had a vision about a girl that could definitely bring him out of his shell and heal the wounds that…what is it you call Asmodeus?”

Dean pipped in before Sam could speak.

“Evil Colonel Sanders.”

Jack smirked. He really enjoyed all of the jokes that the Winchesters came up with. Even Dean’s love of cowboys could be funny

“Right. Evil Colonel Sanders….the chicken guy…..you know I would really like some chicken later…”

Dean scowled.

“Jack, back on subject.”

Jack grinned.

“Of course, I’m sorry. Like I was saying, I think this girl has a lot of power that could help Gabriel. I mean it will take time but there is definite potential. We need that. He needs that.”

Dean stood up going to the refrigerator for a beer.

“So what makes this girl so special? Does she have magic lady bits or something?”

Jack gave Sam a confused expression. Sam sighed, putting a hand over his face waiving Jack’s pending questions off. Cas could explain that one when he  came home.

“Jack, tell us more about the girl please.”

Jack nodded.

“She’s a nephilim, like me. In the vision she came across as Gabriel’s soulmate.”

The sound of Dean’s beer bottle hitting the floor in the kitchen made Sam and Jack both jump. Dean quickly walked back in to the room.

“Did you say nephilim? Like there is more of you?”

Jack nodded.

“I think she may be the only other one.”

Sam leaned back in his chair before running a hand through his hair. Forgetting his spilled beer, Dean sat down focusing his attention back on Jack.

“So we are about to play love connection or cupid? What can you tell me about her?”

Jack’s brow furrowed.

“If they are soul mates I suppose we will find out. I can’t say a lot on that one. She’s on her own. Like me, her mother died when she was born. From what I have gathered she was raised by a grandparent. I think that she has been trying to lay low and appear as human as possible.”

Dean rolled his eyes, taking a sip of a fresh beer that Sam had brought him.

“Jeez, I wonder why?”

“Dean.”

Sam grumbled. Dean shrugged. Keeping his sarcasm under wrap at the moment was difficult. Now there was another nephilim running around and she could possibly be winding up in the bunker. Dean rolled his eyes for the thousandth time that day. The bunker was getting too damn full and about to get fuller.

“Tell me something Jack. Who is her father?”

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment. He tilted his head.

“Balthazar.”

Both Sam and Dean’s mouths dropped. Clearly they had never expected to see this one coming! The last they knew Balthazar was dead.

“Are you sure?”

Sam questioned. Jack nodded.

“This vision doesn’t lie. I also don’t think that Balthazar is dead. If he died, he’s been brought back somehow. Something tells me that he doesn’t know about her and she doesn’t know anything about him.”

Dean stood. He walked around the room a moment before stopping with a smirk.

“Yeah, I can believe that one. Balthazar doesn’t have much care for humans. Unless it pertains to humping them or hating the Titanic movie. Ugh Sam, if we see him again please don’t mention Celine Dion.”

Sam meanwhile, was laughing quietly. He didn’t notice Jack’s confused expression.

“Celine Dion?”

Dean nodded.

“Don’t EVER mention her around him. Balthazar will have a melt down.”

Jack shrugged before going back to his original conversation.

“Her name is Y/n. I really think that we should move on this one.”

Dean looked over his shoulder at Sam. Clearly Sam was considering everything. This girl could be something very useful. She could very well be the key that got Gabriel back to 100%. On the other hand however, if she was anything like her father then all hell could soon be breaking loose. Getting Gabriel back to himself and her being like Balthazar seemed the the perfect ingredients to a big ole pot of crazy!

Sam sighed before speaking.

“Well Jack if you think this is a good idea then we should probably go with it.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. He was clearly not the least bit happy

“Lets get this over with.”

Dean didn’t wait for Jack or Sam to object before getting his bag. He looked over at his shoulder at Gabriel who hadn’t moved for quite some time.

“Keep holding that couch down. We’ll be back later.”

Dean shrugged when Gabriel only looked at him blinking.

“Its alright don’t say anything.”

Dean could only hope that this Y/n girl would be able to do something amazing. If you could work a miracle and wasn’t some crazy angel like you father then he could look over the fact that you are Balthazar’s daughter. One could only hope that this wasn’t opening the door for crazy…

some time later….

You stood waiting for the signal to cross the street. It had been a long day and the last thing that you wanted was to deal with anyone. You looked down at your feet hoping to avoid anyone’s attention. The last thing that you wanted was to lock eyes with anyone and them suspect that you were different. Avoiding people was the story of your life. 

From the time that you were a child you knew that something was different about you..  Although you had never just walked up to someone and said, “Hey I am a half breed angel” people still knew something was off. 

It never mattered how much your grandparents tried to make your feel normal; nothing worked. They tried everything! They tried girl scouts, swimming lessons, acting class but little stuck.  The only thing that really sparked your interest was ballet. After a few lessons you were hooked and that was the only thing that you really did after that. Ballet didn’t have to involve dealing with other people. In fact, it could keep you even more isolated if you did solo dances.  
After your grandparents died, you isolated yourself even further. You remained at the dance academy as your grandfather had paid a ridiculous tuition on it. Another reason you remained was to keep some sense of normalcy in your life. If you kept going to dance class and school then you could easily pretend that your grandparents were still alive.

Once they died, you immediately felt abandoned yet again, although, your grandparents and mother’s deaths wasn’t chosen abandonment. They clearly had no choice in the matter. Your father on the other hand was different. You knew next to nothing about her father. That was your grandparent's choice. You had never even seen a picture of him nor knew what his name was. The subject of your father and his true nature wasn’t spoken of in the house. Your grandmother would cross herself anytime that there was a mention of the man while your grandfather would just get up and leave the room.

You often wondered as a child if your father even knew about you? Something deep in side told you that he either didn’t know or didn’t care. As you grew into adulthood, you stopped wondering and stopped caring. He was an angel and clearly didn’t care about the half breed child that he created. No need to dwell on it.

“Y/n?”

Your eyes winded at the sound of your name. You turned seeing three men behind you. None of them looked familiar. They definitely were not from your dance school!

“Depends who’s asking.”  
You stated cautiously. The youngest of the three stepped up cheerfully before giving you a small wave.

“Hello, I’m Jack.”

You nodded.

“Uh huh. Do I know you three? Look I’m kinda in a hurry there. I have to…”

The tallest one stepped up, giving you a friendly wave.

“We know. You’re busy but we really need your help.”

You raised an eyebrow as they looked at you like you had sprouted three heads. What you didn’t know was Sam and Dean was checking you out to see how much like Balthazar you actually were. So far all they got was the same eyes and dirty blonde hair. That appeared to be about it. You seemed serious as you focused your attention on Sam. 

“How do you know me?”

Sam had glanced at Jack hoping he had something better to say. Dean meanwhile, stepped up.  
“We know what you are and we need to talk to you.”

You frowned harder before appearing to become annoyed.

“Excuse me? What I am?”

Dean nodded.

“You’re a nephilim.”  
You knew that you could easily take this man out but was it worth it? You clenched your fingers holding back the urge to attack.

“How do you know that, human?”

Jack again stepped forward upon sensing her hostility building.

“I am like you. “

You looked back to Jack with a careful expression.

“Jack, right?”

Jack nodded. You took a breath before looking across the street to a park that was for the most part empty.

“There’s a park over there. Its usually empty. The older people that come out for their morning power walks should be gone by now. If you three are here to kill me, do it away from the humans.”

You didn’t give the Winchesters or Jack a chance to respond before walking in the direction of the park.

“The hell?”

Dean muttered to Sam before taking off after you. It seemed like he almost have to break into a run to keep up with the girl.

“Hey! STOP!”

Dean shouted as he finally caught up. You turned looking at him with cold eyes that instantly reminded Dean of your typical angel.

“What?”

You snapped. Sam and Jack had finally caught up at this point as well.

“Why would we want to kill you?”

You chuckled.

“Well let see here….junior over there is a nephilim and you two are hunters. Let’s just say angels don’t view, shorty and I as worth too much.”

Sam shook his head.

“No! We don’t’ want to hurt you at all. If we didn’t like nephilim then why would we have him with us?”

You tilted your head with a cold smile.

“Fair point. So what do you want with me?”

Jack started talking again.

“We were here to ask for help but it looks like you need some help yourself.”

You shook her head.

“I am just fine and dandy thank you.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Cut the crap princess. You’re alone and vulnerable. What are you going to do when some angels show up to come after you? Pray for the best? I don’t think so. We can help keep you safe if you agree to help us.”

Dean was fighting the urge to tell Jack to just throw you over his shoulder and take you back. Something about kidnapping didn’t sound like such a good idea though.

“You’re kind of a prick, you know that? Maybe you should go to IKEA and assemble yourself a personality.”

You hissed at Dean.

“Yeah, I’ve heard that a few times. Trust me sweetheart, you are no gem yourself. I am just getting too old for games. I’m Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. Yeah, we are hunters. We also know that you are a nephilim. We need some help with this angel we have. Jack had a vision that you could help him. He’s kind of on the….unfortunate side after dealing with the prince of hell. We also knew your father. You help us fix our friend and we will keep you safe. It also looks like you need some help with your powers. We can help with that?”

Your eyes widened at the mention of the word father before focusing on Dean.

“You know my father?”

Dean nodded.

“Yeah, we do. If you help us maybe we can get him around. He’s kind of an obnoxious, pretentious jerk.”

You scoffed but was internally going into hyper drive. They knew your father. He was actually in existence. Even if he was a giant pompous prick, you could at least see him and maybe get some questions answered. It was worth a shot right?

Sam began talking at this point. Maybe Dean’s bad cop routine wouldn’t get them anywhere

“You won’t have to be alone anymore. I understand that you have had to be a different and be on your own. You don’t have to live like that anymore. We are all different. Each of us has something that makes us different and those differences makes us unique. Please.”  
Jack came in right behind Sam.

“Y/n, I know its hard…being like us. Its confusing, dangerous, and you can’t help wondering who you belong with. I’m still getting used to everything myself. I can assure you though, these guys, are really good people. They are my family and if you come with us you can have a family too. You won’t have to worry about hiding what gifts you were given at birth. We can help you understand everything.”

You were quiet for a few minutes. Clearly, you were thinking about everything that they were all saying.

“Are you going to hog tie me and throw me into a white van if I say no?”

Dean frowned.

“We aren’t psychos.”

You smiled at that. Already you could foresee a good friendship with Dean in the making. The smart ass of a man seemed like he could compliment yourself easily.

“I have nothing to lose. One condition.”

Dean nodded.

“Name it.”

“If I want to leave, you have to let me.”

Jack gave you a thumbs up. He didn't care what Sam and Dean's replies would have been.

“Deal!”

Sam and Dean gave him a frown but quickly agreed.

“Deal.”

They both said reluctantly

some time later….

Walking into the bunker Dean lugged your suite case down the stairs before looking back at you.

“Son of a bitch woman do you have a rock collection?”

You shook your head as she took off your jacket.

“I like to read. Well what do you know this really is a bunker.”

Sam chuckled.

“You thought we were joking?”

You shrugged.

“I figured you were doing something cute like how people name their cars. This is pretty neat.”

Dean meanwhile, sat the suite cases down wanting nothing more then to go find a beer and a heating pad. When he noticed Gabriel still sitting on the couch Dean decided to put the master plan into play.

“You, come with me please. You kept asking what you could help us with…well here you go.”  
Dean pulled you into the room as Gabriel stood up. His golden eyes focused on you before going wide. Dean wondered if he was awe struck or if he had just realized that you were a nephilim?  As much as Dean wanted to make a cupid joke he decided against it.

“Gabriel this is Y/n. Y/n this is Gabriel, he’s the one we need some help with.”

You looked at him with wide eyes. Ignoring the curious expression that Dean's face, you focused on the angel in front of you. Immediately you were on guard but at the same time he felt different. He didn’t seem like the few angels you had encountered in your life. There was also this strange tug that seemed to be pulling you to him.

“So does he talk?”

Dean chuckled.

“Well we were hoping that you could help with that.”

You blinked a few times.

“Dean, can I talk to you over there?”

Dean nodded before following you across the room. You flipped your dark blonde hair over your shoulder before leaning close.

“Dean, I am pretty cool with you already because I think we have a lot of the same thinking but you do realize that I am no doctor right?”

Dean laughed.

“Yeah, we got that memo. Look kid, we have some faith in you. We wouldn’t have spent all this afternoon tracking you down like a bunch of creeps if we didn’t. I may have been a dick back at that park but I think you can help and I think he can help you. Give it a shot?”

You looked back over your shoulder at Gabriel, who was starring at you with wide golden awe struck eyes.

Why does he have to be so adorable?

She thought before turning back to Dean.

“All right Winchester. You have yourself a deal.”  
Dean watched as you walked back to Gabriel. He could tell that you were saying a few things to Gabriel that resulted in the archangel shrugging and you wincing.

“Oh boy that’s the beginnings of a beautiful relationship.”

Dean muttered to Sam as he turned to walk back to his bedroom. He didn’t really want to witness the awkwardness happen. If you could fix Gabriel, Dean would be in eternal awe of you. So far it appeared that you were just as awkward as Gabriel. Had this been a few years ago, Gabriel would probably be trying to woo the pants off of you. Now here he stood almost like an awkward version of Cas.

The next two weeks passed without much excitement. You were trying everything that you could to get Gabriel to talk. You had tried bribing him into talking which actually got a smirk out of the archangel.

“Apparently $20 and a batch of brownies isn’t a good deal to him.”

You had said to Dean when Gabriel was out of ear shot. Dean looked up from his pie that you had made earlier.

“If it was me, you could keep your twenty bucks and just give me the brownies. I’ll sing like a canary if you make me another one of these pies.”

You rolled your eyes trying not to laugh at Dean. Over the past few weeks the two of you had indeed grown closer.

“Of course you would. Before you ask I will make another one. Sam is going to be pissed you didn’t’ let him have one measly slice. Sheesh you didn’t even let him try the crust.”

Dean nodded.

“It was good. So how’s it going with Gabriel?”

You looked over your shoulder making sure that he wasn’t in ear shot.

“I don’t know. I thought with this whole soulmate business I could possibly be able to get him to talk but apparently I wasn’t right there. I’ve tried bribing him. Hell I even tried boring him into talking to me. I took him to a scarf museum…again absolutely nothing but a yawn. He just glared at me the whole. Time. Don't blame him though. That scarf museum was a real drag.” 

A few mornings later Sam and Dean were awoken by the smell of bacon frying. They stumbled into the kitchen wondering who was up at the crack of dawn cooking. They wasn’t complaining in the slightest!  The thought of having someone that could cook halfway decent was beyond exciting!  

Dean practically fell into a chair at the table. Ignoring the raised eyebrow expression that Gabriel was giving him from across the room. You quickly turned, thinking Gabriel had fallen out of a chair or something. 

“Well good morning to you too.”

You said cheerfully. Dean nodded tiredly. Before he could even begin talking he needed some form of caffeine in his system.

“I wouldn’t talk to him before he’s had coffee.”

You spun around at a voice you had never heard before. Behind you stood a man dressed in a suite and trench coat. You didn’t need any help in noticing that this man was an angel. From all of your dealing with angels in the past you didn’t suspect this one would go so well. You were so lost in your automatic nervousness over facing another angel that you hadn't even realized that you was close to the stove until your hand landed on the eye.

“Oh shit!”

You squealed. Cas titled his head as Gabriel was in the room in the blink of an eye. He looked at Cas before taking your hand in his looking at the now ruined skin. He didn’t care that you could heal yourself in a moment or two. Gabriel reached out tracing his finger over the place instantly healing the burn.  
Cas looked at the two in front of his tilting his head to the side. Dean stood walking over and gently pulling Cas from the room.

“I don’t understand. Who is she?”

Dean glanced over his shoulder at the two of you in the kitchen. The two of you were starring at each other in a way that made Dean want to gag.  

“Cas, buddy you have missed a lot of the past day! Granted I wanted this to happen but I never said I wanted to be a first hand witness. Anyway, that’s Y/n…”

Cas frowned.

“She’s a nephilim and Balthazar is her father.”

Dean nodded.

“Yep, that’s exactly who she is. She also appears to be Gabriel’s soulmate and she might be able to put him back together.”

Cas blinked.

“If any one can fix him it would be her. How did you find her?”  
Jack eagerly held his hand up.

“I saw her in a vision. We went and found her.”

Cas focused his attention back on Dean and spoke in a low voice.

“Tell me that you didn’t kidnap the girl?”

Dean laughed at the way that Castiel was looking at him. The angel knew them too well.

“No, she came on her own. Apparently she hasn’t had that great of a life. Balthazar clearly doesn’t know about her. If he does I don’t think he would give two shits anyway. She seems like a good person. A little snarky but that isn’t something that we haven’t dealt with before.”

Cas was quiet for a moment as he looked between Jack and yourself. There were two nephilim now. Jack didn’t have 100% control over his powers. Cas had no clue as to what you could and couldn’t do. He had a feeling that along with his other endeavors he would be devoting a lot of time to both nephilim. Not that he minded, of course. The last thing that Cas wanted was to see either of them harmed. Although he knew nothing about you, the last thing that needed to happen was her being harmed. Gabriel could tend to you when he got back to where he needed to be. At the moment the archangel couldn’t take care of himself let alone his newly acquired soulmate.

“Yeah, well….here we are.”

Cas replied softly.

Meanwhile, you stood with Gabriel, the two of you were still silently looking at each other. From the time of you accident, you hadn’t moved to take your hand out of Gabriel’s grasp. You were was used to his golden eyes watching your every move but today it was different. Something seemed more intense this time.

“You didn’t have to do that you know. You probably shouldn’t have. That was wasting some of your energy.”

Gabriel shrugged before reaching out and pushing one of your blonde curls away from your face. You closed your eyes trying to read his mind but could see nothing.

“Gabriel, you can let me in. You know I am not going to hurt you. All I am asking for is one word.”

You said in almost a whisper so only Gabriel could hear. He looked at you sadly but said nothing. You waited a moment hoping that he would change his mind. However, when Gabriel shook his head you knew that your hopes were in vain.

“Its okay. When you’re ready is fine.”

Gabriel nodded, closing his hand around yours with a sympathetic smile..

“Oh my dad who is she?”

The two of you were so lost in their little world that neither of you had noticed the sound of another voice in the bunker. Both Gabriel and yourself turned. Gabriel immediately frowned seeing none other then Balthazar standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He was no fool. Gabriel knew from the moment that he saw you the first time who her father was. He had also put the puzzle pieces together that the other angel had been no father of the year. There was also the fact that you clearly had no clue who your father was.

“Oh Gabriel, I heard you were back around. So back to my original question who is she? Before any of you apes make the whole oh she’s nephilim spill, I get that.”

You focused your attention back on Dean and Cas who were standing in the doorway with matching identical frowns. Dean finally stepped forward.

“Take a good look at her Balthazar. Really look at her, you’ll figure it out.”

You felt your mouth drop. This was your father! He was standing less then 10 feet away! Had you been so lost in your moment with Gabriel that you hadn’t even noticed his arrival?  You felt so many emotions washing over at once and had no clue which one to go with. It wasn’t until you noticed Gabriel’s frown did you have a feeling that this wasn’t going to go well.

Balthazar meanwhile, looked closer at the girl in front of him. Her shoulder length blonde curls and face looked familiar to him. He stood looking at her her until realization hit him with a BANG! 

“Oh my holy hell! What have I done?”

You felt that familiar sense of betrayal hit you with a crash. He was rejecting you…just like you assumed that he would. 

“Nice to finally meet you too.”

You said coldly. Balthazar raised an eyebrow.

“Well darling I didn’t quiet know anything about you. Kind of salty aren’t you?”

You frowned as Gabriel gently tugged on your arm.

“Yeah, I’m a little salty. Finally meeting my father after being shunned my who life and all I get is a what have I done? I think that would earn some salty.”

Balthazar raised an eyebrow.

“Ick! You’re snarky too…guess that you get from me. Trying to put some stuff together here….who exactly is your mother? I’ve been with a lot of people.”

Dean was muttering something to Balthazar that sounded like, “dude don’t.” Balthazar however, didn’t seem to get the memo. You scowled harder at the angel. After a moment you reached up to your neck removing the locket that held the photo of your mother. Tossing it to Balthazar, you made no move to go closer to him.

“Lovely, thank you.”

Balthazar said as he opened the locket.

“Ah yes. I remember her….just not her name. She was a lovely lady…for a human. Sorry you have to be part one. That’s a tad dreadful.”

You were clearly holding back rage as you began to tremble.  
“Her name was Katherine.”

Balthazar nodded.

“Oh yes. How is she?”

“SHE’S DEAD!”

You all but yelled. Balthazar winced.

“Lower the volume would you sweet pea? Would you like a pony or something?”

You let go of Gabriel’s hand and stormed past Balthazar. Turning half way to your bedroom,

“That would have been wonderful when I was four. What would have been more wonderful was to actually have you in my life when I was growing up with no one other then my grandparents who cared about me. It would have been great to understand what I am without feeling like a leaper. What I want from you now is for you to go away and never return.”

With a huff, you turned not giving Balthazar a chance to even come up with anything to say before turning and walking from the room. Balthazar stood dead silent for a moment before turning to look at Dean, Gabriel, and Cas. All three wore the same identical frown.

“A pony? A pony?? Really Balthazar? You meet a child that you helped create and the first thing that you do instead of actually getting to know her you act like yourself and offer to get her a pony!”

Dean yelled. Balthazar shrugged.

“I thought girls liked ponies! Come on. This is a clear shock to me too! Gabriel you were holding her hand, go talk to her.”

Gabriel looked at Balthazar as though he was ready to smite the angel in front of him. He glared at him coldly before giving him the middle finger and storming out of the room.

“Well that’s nice!”

Balthazar yelled after him. Castiel, having enough, turned face the angel.

“We have a lot to discuss. Come on.”  
Meanwhile, you stood in your room trying to calm yourself down. The last thing that needed to happen was for you to lose your temper completely! You could seriously hurt someone if you put yourself to it.

“I need to think about things that make me happy…fluffy kittens, walks in the park, ballet….Gabriel.”

“Y/n?”

Your eyes snapped open as you turned to see Gabriel standing a few feet away. He looked at you with wary eyes. You felt your own mouth drop as she peered around wondering if someone else had come in the room while you were in the middle of her Dr. Phil styled chill down.

“Gabriel did you say something?”

 

He nodded. 

“I did. I had to make sure that you were okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I did. I had to make sure that you were okay.”  
   
Your mouth dropped. From day 1, you been wanting to hear Gabriel actually say something for ages! Now that he was speaking you wanted to do anything that you could to keep him from clamming up again!  
   
“I’m fine….just….shocked by all of that back there. Are you okay?”  
   
Gabriel smirked.  
   
“You just met your father, had all of your childhood dreams crushed, and you are asking me if I am okay?”

You looked down.  
   
“You’re the one that was kidnapped by a Colonel Sanders reject and had god knows what else done to you and you’re asking me if I am okay.”  
   
Gabriel smiled with a small shrug.  
   
“Fair point.”  
   
You at down on the bed but kept your eyes locked on Gabriel.  
   
“I’ve been waiting so long for you to say something for a while. Balthazar comes walking in here and has me in a tizzy now you’re talking. I guess you like damsels in distress?”  
   
Gabriel was silent for a moment before sitting down on the bed beside you.  
   
“Maybe you in distress? What I can say I am a sucker for a pretty face. Its different with you though. I wanted to rip Balthazar’s face off for the way that he was talking to you. If I were at full strength he wouldn’t be sitting to pretty right now.”  
   
Gabriel’s golden eyes hadn’t left your face. You were silent for a moment before looking over at him.  
   
“Soul mate genes?”  
   
Gabriel nodded.  
   
“Yeah. Look Y/n, I don’t want you to be with me because you feel like you have to take care of me or because our genes are dictating us to be together.”  
   
You shook your head. That was definitely not the reason that you were with the archangel!  
   
“I do it because I want to be with you and I want to take care of you…genes dilating it or not.”  
   
You said with a smile before you reached down wrapping your hand around Gabriel’s.  
   
“I like this, us. I like feeling wanted. I’ve never really felt that it my life.”  
   
Gabriel smiled.  
   
“I feel the same way too. With my crazy family it was too easy not to feel like a giant inconvenience.”  
   
Your expression went sad when Gabriel mentioned being an inconvenience. That was feeling that you knew too well! After your grandparents passed away, the remaining members of your family told you that now there was no longer a reason to communicate further.  
   
“Well you don’t have to feel that way anymore. You’re not going to stop talking on me now are you?”  
   
Gabriel shook his head.  
   
“Nah, I’m good.”  
   
You were relived. Waiting for a few moment, you took your time before becoming brave enough to ask her next question.  
   
“Gabriel, I have to ask. What happened with Asmodeus?”

Gabriel’s eyes winded as he looked dead ahead. His eyes were wide as he clearly relived everything that had happened to him. You watched him carefully for a few moments before sliding her hand on his thigh. Immediately you regretted asking him the question.

“Gabriel?”  
   
He was quiet a few more seconds before blinking and shaking his head  
   
“I don’t want to talk about it Y/n. I am not ready for that yet.”  
   
He snapped. You pressed her lips together immediately looking down. There was no way that Gabriel would be able or willing, for that matter, to talk about the things that he had gone through.  
   
“Y/n, I’m sorry. Look, I’m just not ready to talk about that right now. Things happened that I really don’t want to face right now and talking about it….yeah not happening. When I am I promise you will be the first person that hears anything. Right now, I just want to focus on us. That's something that I can control. I just want to be the best guy that I can be right now...that's a lot coming from me too...”  
   
You smiled. Sam and Dean had told you in the beginning that Gabriel was a sarcastic mess of an angel that would vanish if he didn't like a certain situation. The archangel in front of you clearly wasn't going anywhere.  
   
“We’ll get there. We both have a lot on our plates. You have your issues and I have to face Gordon Ramsey’s twin in there at some point.”  
   
Gabriel chuckled. He already like your sarcasm. Once he got his act together the two of you could take people out with witty humor easy!  
   
“Good name for him. That can be his code name. I’m pretty sure that he will figure it out quickly but I don’t care. He can choke on his ego for all I care.”  
   
Gabriel couldn’t help feeling like a hypocrite when talking about Balthazar’s ego. It was common knowledge to anyone that knew Gabriel that his own ego was bigger than Mt. Everest.  
   
At the moment however, Gabriel could care less how big of a hypocrite he was. The last thing he wanted was for Balthazar to hurt you again. If Gabriel could prevent Balthazar from even looking at you again that would be just fine with him. Gabriel knew over the following days, or however long Balthazar blessed them with his presence, he was going to be on total edge. If Gabriel had to follow you around to keep you safe from you father then that would be the plan. Gabriel doubted that Balthazar would “physically” harm you but he already showed that he didn’t care to be mentally harmful. 

Being at half archangel power was definitely having its draw backs! Gabriel was tired of feeling weak. He knew it would be a while before he could literally go and kick Balthazar’s ass into submission. But it wouldn’t stop him from attempting to intimidate the other angel.  
   
“Gabriel, don’t worry yourself over Balthazar. I’ve made it without him my whole life, Making it without him now won’t be too difficult.”  
   
Gabriel leaned back.  
   
“Yeah…I guess. Just the look on your face when that ass was running his mouth….I wanted to beam him to some island filled with rabid pygmy people.”  
   
You smiled. The image of Balthazar running away from a bunch of pygmy people was quiet amusing.  
   
“Gabriel, you need to calm down.”  
   
“I’m fine!”  
   
He snapped angrily. You pressed her lips together looking down at your lap.  
   
“Gabriel you don’t have to take care of me. I can handle this…”  
   
“I’m supposed to take care of you!”  
   
He snapped again. You decided talking at this point was not a good idea. Gabriel remained continued to stew for a moment longer before glancing over at you. The gloomy expression on your face made him freeze in his tracks. From the moment that you had wondered into the bunker the last thing that Gabriel wanted was to be the reason behind any displeasure that may affect you!  
   
With a sigh, Gabriel stood up and watched you for a few moments. You didn’t even look at him. Instead your eyes were locked on your hands that remained folded on your lap. The expression on your face was almost painful for him to look at. Something told Gabriel this was what you life consisted of…people snapping at you for no apparent reason other then to be yelling at by someone. You didn’t deserve the venom that he had tossed at you. Even if it was just a vocalization of discomfort, which Gabriel had plenty to share, you didn’t deserve being talked in a negative fashion. 

“Y/n?”  
   
“Yes?”  
   
You replied softly, again not looking up. Gabriel ran a hand over his face. As exhausted as he was there was no way that he could let this rip some big hole in between the two of you. He was supposed to take care of you and that's what he was going to do. That was his job as a soul mate. You would have to accept that in time. Gabriel smirked at the thought of you hadn’t even started to see how protective he could be.  
   
“Sugar come here.”  
   
You looked up a moment before standing up. Gabriel reached out wrapping his arms around your waist.  
   
“Sugar I am really sorry about that. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”  
   
You shook your head.  
   
“Its fine.”  
   
“No it isn’t. You don’t deserve to be yelled at. That creep in the living room deserves to be yelled at. Come to think of it I’ll be right back!”  
   
It was your turn to reach out grabbing Gabriel by the front of his shirt.  
   
“Before you go and reign heaven’s fury down on Balthazar I want something.”  
   
Gabriel looked at her quizzically.  
   
“And that is?”  
   
“I want you to kiss me.”  
   
Gabriel’s quizzical expression went to one of amusement as he pulled you back in his arms.  
   
“You don’t have to ask for that.”  
   
You closed your eyes as Gabriel’s lips touched hers. This was the moment that you had been secretly dreaming about. It seemed that making a move on Gabriel while he was in his own world seemed a bit of a crappy thing to do. You had mentally giggled at the idea of making a move on him then would have been like someone making a move on Rick from The Walking Dead when his wife had died.  
   
“Now sugar, don’t compare me to that show.”  
   
Gabriel muttered against you lips. You could feel him smiling into the kiss before he started talking again.  
   
“I’m not wondering around seeing ghost people. I think that I have that going for me.”  
   
You reached up cupping his cheek.  
   
“Thank god. There are some things I don’t think I could fix.”  
   
Meanwhile in the living room….  
   
Sam and Dean sat watching Balthazar, who was acting as though nothing out of the ordinary happened. For all they knew Balthazar could have a half a million kids out there somewhere and this was just another day in his life.  
   
“So Gabriel isn’t at full capacity?”  
   
Balthazar questioned. Sam nodded, clearing his throat.  
   
“Yeah, he is.  
   
Balthazar looked thoughtful.  
   
“So Y/n is his bodyguard?”  
   
Dean rolled his eyes. The last thing that he wanted to be doing was telling Balthazar about his child. The angel needed to get off of his ass and talk to her himself!  
   
“She takes care of him. Better than anyone else could. When Gabriel gets himself straightened out he will take care of her the way that he is supposed to. In the meantime, Y/n can kick ass for him.”  
   
Balthazar was quiet a moment longer. He was still trying his best to accept the fact he had a daughter. Never in his lifetime did he plan on this! He knew the way that he handled their meeting wasn’t the best at all. Maybe he could get to know you? Maybe having a nephilim child wouldn’t be so bad? So what if this was breaking rules that his father put forward? It wasn't like God was watching, right?  
   
He looked up again at the Winchester’s taking in their casual appearances.  
   
“So how long have you had the girl here?”  
   
Dean looked up coldly. Cas, who had been pacing in the corner cut him off before he could get anything out.  
   
“Her name is Y/n and she is a part of our family.”  
   
Cas grumbled. Balthazar raised an eyebrow.  
   
“Sorry there Cas. Didn’t realize I struck a nerve.”

Dean leaned back casually on the couch and took a sip of his beer before speaking.  
   
“Well, what did you expect dick wad? You better be glad that Gabriel isn’t in here kicking your face in. I’m kind of curious to see what he can do right now anyway. Hey, Sammy go grab him.”  
   
Balthazar looked horrified.  
   
“Don’t go bringing that unhinged archangel in here!”  
   
“Unhinged archangel, huh?”  
   
Everyone turned around to see Gabriel standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. Balthazar’s vessel went pale. Sam and Dean didn’t know whether to chuckle or be worried. On one hand, it would be amusing to see Gabriel kick Balthazar’s ass. On the other hand, however, just what could Gabriel do? After he had been wondering about the bunker in a silent state; Sam and Dean had no idea just how powerful he was at the moment.  
   
Dean fought the urge to laugh. He edged over to Sam who was looking slightly nervous.  
   
“Well, it looks like he is talking again.”  
   
Sam was looking awkwardly between Gabriel and Balthazar.  
   
“Sure looks like it and he doesn’t sound too happy.”  
   
Dean glanced back to you. You were standing behind Gabriel watching him carefully. Your expression showed the same feelings that Sam and Dean were having. Balthazar titled his head.  
   
“So you’re talking now? What did she do go in there and play with you?”  
   
Gabriel smirked.  
   
“How about none of your damn business?! My suggestion to you Balthazar is to get lost or I’ll show you an unhinged archangel. You disrespected Y/n and I’m not putting up with it.”  
   
Balthazar looked blinked a few times.  
   
“Are you using your rank on me, Gabriel?”  
   
Gabriel smiled coldly. Sam and Dean were used to Gabriel's little cocky smile but now he looked straight sadistic.  
   
“You bet I am.”  
   
Balthazar nodded before looking around Gabriel’s shoulder at you.  
   
“Darling, if you don’t mind, can I talk to you alone? Without your bulldog would be preferred.”  
   
You didn’t have to look at Gabriel to know that he wasn’t liking the idea one bit. Hell, you didn’t like the idea! What if Balthazar took this as an opportunity to find some way to kill you? Would he even do that? Part of you seemed to know that he wasn’t that psycho you also were not ready to fully trust him.  
   
“I’m sorry. Now isn’t a good time.”  
   
You replied calmly. Balthazar frowned again.  
   
“Gabriel can survive without you for a moment. He’s been just fine for millions of years…well almost just fine. This last little bit is debatable.”  
   
You looked if possible angrier!  
   
“It's not that I am afraid to leave him. I’m afraid to trust you. You’ve ignored me for 26 years. Families don’t do that to each other. I don’t care if you didn’t know about me or not. You should have had a feeling or something then you waltz in here acting like its no big deal.”  
   
Balthazar shrugged.  
   
“I offered to get you a pony.”  
   
Gabriel scoffed.  
   
“You honestly think a pony is a proper payment for the hell you have caused her?”  
   
Balthazar sighed.  
   
“I’m an asshole! There are you happy Gabriel?! I admitted it!

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  
   
“I’m fucking ecstatic.”  
   
You stepped in, clearly having enough. Putting a had on the small of Gabriel’s back, you were hoping to get him to calm down before something bad happened.  
   
“Okay, this is enough for tonight. Balthazar if I want to talk to you I’ll let you know. Right now, I don’t want anything from you. Gabriel, come on.”  
   
You turned walking back to the bedroom. Gabriel turned giving Balthazar another expression that just oozed “shame on you” before turning following you down the hall.

The room was silent for a moment until Dean clasped his hands together.

 “Well this has been a fun night!”

 

Walking back into the bedroom, you decided to keep conversations on Balthazar to a bare minimum. By the expression on Gabriel’s face, the last thing that he wanted was to discuss her father in any way.

“He has always been such a pain in the ass!”

Gabriel said coldly as he sat down on the bed in a huff. You turned around looking at him carefully.

“Gabriel,I really think that you should calm down. I think you are taking this a little too far. Balthazar got your point back there.”

Gabriel looked up.

“No, he didn’t. I will bet you a hundred dollars he will try something else soon enough.”

You walked to the bed and sat down beside your lover.

“Gabriel you are getting too worked up about this. Can you calm down? This really isn’t good for you.”

Gabriel’s golden eyes fluttered up to you.

“Fine.”

You knew that he wasn't happy.

“You’ll be back to normal before long. I know its frustrating right now.”

Gabriel nodded.

“Frustrating doesn’t begin to cover it. Being only half charged is in an insult to what I am. I’m almost practically human…a human that can still do some nifty stuff.”

“Well if it makes you feel better I’m half human and it really isn’t so bad. I know this isn’t what you are used to but we can make the best out of it. I read somewhere that I can take out some of my grace and give it to you.”

Gabriel’s head shot up.

“Absolutely not! I am not turning into some vampire or hurting you. Where are you reading this stuff?”

You shrugged.

“Books.”

Gabriel sighed.

“No sweetie. I am not doing that. I am just going to have cool off and relax. Besides you’ve done so well taking care of me. I am really enjoying that. I never thought that I would enjoy having someone with me all the time as much as I am now.”

You rolled her eyes.

“I wish you would be open to the idea. It would just take….”

“Y/n, no!”

Gabriel snapped. You gently patted Gabriel’s leg before standing up and walking to the door.

“Where are you going?”

Gabriel asked curiously. You turned and pointed toward the door.

“I’m going to let you calm down some.”

Gabriel quickly stood pulling you back into his arms. He gently pressed you against door snuggling his face in your hair.

“Don’t go. I want you here with me. What else did you read?”

Gabriel asked before pressing a series of tender kisses down your cheeks and her neck. Your hands instantly wrapped around shoulders. The moment that his lips locked onto the tender flesh of your neck; you clenched your eyes closed. Every fiber in your feeling on edge. 

“Want to know what else I read about?”

“Mhm.”

Gabriel mumbled not removing his face from your neck. He felt like he could never get close enough to you. Never in a million years did he ever plan on falling in love with someone so intensely. Gabriel, for the most part, assumed that his father hadn’t bothered to give him a soul mate. Given his history, it would have probably been a good thing that Gabriel hadn’t found you (or you found him) until this point. He probably would have treated you the way that you .

Now was another story altogether! Gabriel couldn’t get enough of you. Sure, a lot of it was just the puppy love of a new relationship but Gabriel knew that he was in love with you! He wouldn’t have wanted to beat the ever loving shit out of Balthazar for the grief that he had caused you if there wasn’t love there.

“I read about bonding.”

Your voice was soft. Gabriel froze before standing up straight. He had been thinking about that from the time that he realized what you were to him. Making a move on you before he was talking seemed a bit weird.

“When….when are we going to do that?”

You asked softly. Gabriel smirked before lifting your hands over your head. He held them together before leaning down for another kiss. Gabriel let go of your hands before tilting chin so you were meeting his gaze.

“You want me to make love to you sugar?”

Your were lust filled as he pressed his lower body against yours. You quickly reached down and began to undo Gabriel’s belt. The whole time you kept your eyes locked on his looking for any sign of displeasure.  
“I want you. I want you so bad, Gabriel. This may sound wrong but watching you put my father into his place was a turn on.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Watching me be a loose cannon was a turn on for you? Really sugar plum? Well, you’re in the right place for that.”

You continued to undo Gabriel’s belt until he wrapped his hand around yours.

“Sugar, you do realize what this mean right? We do this and there is no way I will be able to stay away. Do you think I’m protective now? Just wait until I fully claim you…you’re going to think I am a psycho.”  

You didn't reply for a moment or two. From what you read, you knew that Gabriel would be if possible even more protective but that wasn’t your only reason for wanting to bond with him. In fact that was one of the things that concerned you. It was hard for you to go from being independent all of your life to have someone who wanted to watch every move. 

“I don’t think it could be so bad.”

Gabriel was quiet for a few moments reaching for the hem of your loose shirt.

“Without getting all twilighty and weird I have been waiting for you for so long.”

You giggled.

“You really just made a Twilight joke when we are about to bond?”

Gabriel gave you an eyebrow wiggle before tugging your shirt over your head. He left you only in your bra with a sideways smirk on his face.

“I could come up with a ton more cheesy jokes.”

You leaned your head back against the door as the chill of the room washed over you. Gabriel stood in front of you looking watching your chest heave. 

“I’ll make you feel good baby.”

Right as Gabriel went to undo your bra someone started knocking on the door. Gabriel groaned as he quickly buttoned up his jeans as you yanked on your shirt back on. Removing yourself from the door, you turned opening the door to see Balthazar on the other side. He looked between yourself and a very pissy looking Gabriel.

“Ah looks like I was disturbing something. Dreadfully sorry about that. Gabriel, it looks like I am about to ruin what was to be a very magical evening for you.”

“Was?”

Gabriel questioned coldly. Balthazar nodded innocently,

“Have to borrow my daughter. Ciao!”

Before Gabriel could utter a word, Balthazar reached out and grabbed a hold of you. Both of you vanished before Gabriel could make a move toward you. Gabriel’s mouth dropped and that all too familiar feeling of hopelessness hit him like a tidal wave! Trembling with rage, he knew that there was no way he could go after you There was nothing that he could do but wait for Balthazar to bring you back.

He was in such a rage that he didn’t realize that the lights in the bunker were flickering and what energy he had stored was rapidly depleting!

“Gabriel!”

“Stop!”

 It wasn’t until Cas grabbed a hold of him and shook him did Gabriel’s golden eyes return to normal.

“Gabriel stop! You have to stop!”

Meanwhile…

When your world stopped spinning you stood in the middle of an empty zoo. You looked around to see Balthazar looking at you with a nonchalant expression on his face. He looked as though he regularly kidnapped people and took them to closed places. 

“Uh why are we at the zoo and where is Gabriel?”

You questioned. Balthazar grinned.

“Don’t worry, lover boy is safe at the bunker. Funny calling him lover boy when he is OLDER than me! I find that a little odd that my daughter is with someone that is millennia older than her but hey what do I know? I mean I have only been a functioning father for a small amount of time now.”

You raised an eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around her chilled arms. As much as you hated to admit it, Balthazar was amusing.

“Functioning? You consider kidnapping being functioning?”

Balthazar chuckled.

“I didn’t kidnap you. I have brought you to the zoo. Isn’t that something that father’s do with their daughters?”

“Yeah, maybe when they are like 5. This kind of goes along with the whole pony thing. Balthazar, I’m an adult. Also, I do realize that Gabriel is a lot older than me and you but can we stop talking about it huh? Sheesh. Look I need to get back to the bunker. I was in the middle of bonding before you decided to take me here.”

Balthazar looked grossed out! That was the last thing that he wanted to hear! Sure you were an adult and would figure out how pleasurable sex could be but he didn't want to know about it.

“I don’t need to know that part. Darling, I don't think that is a discussion that you should have with your father! I’m sure Gabriel will be patiently waiting for your return. Can’t I have you for just a few moments?”

You sighed. As much as you wanted to tell him to fuck off the expression on his face slightly reminded you of a lost puppy. Sighing you looked back at your father, 

“What do you want from me?”

It was Balthazar’s turn to look a bit happier.

“Look Y/n, I realize that our meeting wasn’t ideal. You have to know that having a child was never in plans. Never from the time that I was created did I ever think that I would have a child. I’m struggling with words here, darling. Snark and sarcasm won't get me anywhere here and I don't quite know what to do with myself.”

Your critical expression softened. At least he was trying and realized that his arrogant attitude wasn't going to get him jack squat. 

“Keep trying.”

You replied calmly. Balthazar took a breath.

“Y/n, I know that you are well versed on what Nephilim means and about existence. That is one reason why I was a little stunned to see you standing there. I know well about Jack and his existence but realizing that I created one….was shocking. From the time that I was created until the time I came to earth to do my thing, it was always ingrained in me that creating a Nephilim was a big big no no! However, here you are and your living. To me you are beautiful! Darling, you're no monster. I don’t see that in you. Look at what you are doing. You’re taking care of Gabriel. I for one know how difficult he can be. There are also Sam and Dean. You’re are taking care of those human apes and doing a splendid job. I just want a chance. That’s all that I want from you. Y/n, you don’t have to give me an answer immediately. In fact, I want you to think about it. Do we have a deal?”

You looked thoughtful.

“Okay. I’ll think about it.”

Balthazar looked pleased. He looked at you, his daughter, closely. Balthazar couldn’t help but feel that he would grow to be quiet fond of you.

“Wonderful. Well since we are at the zoo we might as well see the animals. I do enjoy the otters.”

An few hours later the two of you reappeared in the bunker. Sam sat at the table looking at his laptop while Dean sat drinking a beer and watching TV. Both looked up with wide eyes.

“Balthazar you might want to run.”

Dean said casually.

“Well why would I want to do….ouch!”  
Balthazar shouted when Gabriel’s fist collided with his nose. Your hand immediately went to your mouth as Gabriel aimed another whack at Balthazar hitting him in the mouth. Both Sam and Dean had to look away to keep from laughing. Normally Gabriel would have done some prank or screwed with Balthazar another angelic way. Now here he was almost completely energy depleted and did a total “Dean” move.

“Gabriel!”

You quickly reached out grabbing the archangel around the waist.

“Calm down!”

You hissed. Gabriel instantly froze making sure that he didn’t harm you. He stopped moving and relaxed in your embrace. Just feeling you back against him was heaven enough and knowing that he knocked Balthazar into next week was the cherry on the ice cream sundae.

Balthazar meanwhile was holding his nose.

“Bloody hell! Gabriel, did you have to go and do that?”

Gabriel snarled as he wanted to make another go at the other angel but it wasn’t going to happen with you attached to him.

“You just take her when we were in the middle of something! Not to mention that you didn’t even both getting her sweater!”

Balthazar rolled his eyes.

“Bloody hell Gabriel she isn’t going to get cold! Do you think that I am going to let something happen to her?”

Gabriel nodded. Hell yes, he thought that Balthazar would let something happen to you. The angel wasn't the least bit responsible. It didn't matter how much Gabriel actually liked Balthazar in the past. Now was a completely different story!

“I think you are going to get her hurt and I am not about to let that happen. Father or not you are not to just come and whisk her away whenever you find it pleasing to you. You know what hell I can cause you.”

Balthazar’s face went a little nervous at that.

“For fucks sake you are obsessed with her. I think dad did your bond a little too intense. I’m out of here. This place is a literal funny farm. Y/n, darling, when your lover boy comes back to his senses and isn’t a loose cannon do let me know. I would love to see you again without getting my lights knocked out. No matter if he is at 100% archangel power or not, he hits hard.”

Balthazar disappeared without another word. You slowly let go of Gabriel so the archangel could turn to look at you.

“What happened?”

He questioned softly. You shrugged. 

“Well we went to the zoo, his idea. Apparently, he still believes that I am four. If we have pony show up here soon I won’t be entirely shocked. We also talked. I mean actually talked, no insults. Gabe, I know that you don’t trust him…”

“Under statement.”

Gabriel grumbled. You gave him a look of annoyance before continuing.

“He wants to get to know me and I kind of want to get to know him. You’re welcome to watch like a hawk. I don’t mind.”

Gabriel sighed.  
“I knew that was coming and you can bet your sexy ass I will be watching like a hawk! If that makes you happy….fine.”

You were pleased enough with that. In case Balthazar did try anything sneaky at least Gabriel would be watching.

“We also talked about something else.”

Gabriel sat down on the couch trying to fight that feeling that something else bad was about to happen.

“Yeah, what’s that?”

You glanced at Dean who was tilting his beer trying to get what was left of his drink. Smiling you turned back to Gabriel. 

“I’m going to be a hunter!”

The bunker went dead silent. Sam looked up with wide eyes while Jack who had just walked into the room froze in the doorway. He quickly scurried back into the kitchen without another word. Cas immediately stood, knowing that his assistance was soon about to be needed. Dean was the one who was nodding in agreement that this seemed like a  good idea.

Gabriel started laughing, which seemed to stun everyone. Jack, coming back from the kitchen with a heavy pot on his head, looked at his uncle before tilting his head. He was about to question Gabriel to see if he was okay but Gabriel started talking before he could make a comment.

“That’s cute sugar. What did you want to tell me?”

You frowned. What was so funny about your new career choice?

“That is what I wanted to tell you. Dean and I went target shooting the other day. I hit everything perfect. I guess my Nephilim powers made me do even better. Dean said that I could tag along with him and Sam if I wanted. Balthazar thinks it would be a good idea too. I mean Nephilim are more powerful than the angel that created them….”

Gabriel shook his head standing up. Crossing his arms over his chest, he blinked a few times trying to think of what to say. He knew anything that came out was going to make him sound like a complete bastard. There was no nice ending for this topic and he sure as hell wasn't going to let you do what you appeared to go toward.

“Oh sweet merciful crap! Stop! Are you trying to kill me? I mean really?!!! Cause if you are I know where an angel blade is. I'll tell you exactly what to do step by step.” 

You were quiet for a few moments. 

“No, Gabriel this is something that I want to do. I can help Sam and Dean with Lucifer. We have to keep Jack safe.”

Gabriel looked even more livid.

“You do realize that Lucifer is an archangel yeah? He is as powerful as I am, fully charged. Sugar, I could kill you in one snap. Do you think that you could stand up to him? No, you can’t! Furthermore, I am not going to let anything happen to you or Jack. Do you even care how worried I would be the whole time you would be gone on one of these hunts? There is no way this will happen!”

You looked down immediately. This really wasn't the reaction that you expected. You had expected Gabriel to not be thrilled. For some stupid reason, you didn't' expect this though.

“Gabriel, you can’t do much of anything right now. Lucifer would kill you. Oh wait, he’s already done that.”

Gabriel’s frown went if possible even darker.

“Not really, princess. You know what, FINE! If you want to go get yourself killed, have at it! I’m sick of people not listening to me! I try and teach people lessons and keep humans safe and this is what I get. Well, you know what I am fucking done!”

Gabriel turned and walked out of the room without another word. No one said anything for a moment. Jack was the first to really look at you. The expression on your face was heartbreaking!

“I don’t think he meant what he said.”

Jack said soothingly. You turned to Jack, shaking your head.

“He meant every word. I’m going to get some air.”

When you walked out the door, Sam leaned back in his chair and looked over at his brother.

“It appears the happy couple are no longer happy. We have one pissed off archangel and one devastated Nephilim.”

Dean meanwhile, stood looking a little giddy.

“No dude, we have a new member for our club!”


	3. Chapter 3

You walked outside trying to breathe. Your mind was going in a thousand different directions. All directions, however, seemed to go back to Gabriel. Did he mean what he said? Maybe Jack was right. Maybe Gabriel was just talking out of frustration. That was such an easy thing to do when flustered! 

But what if he wasn’t?” What if Gabriel really wanted nothing to do with you and ignored you form there on out? The two of you hadn't bonded after all so he really owed you nothing? He could dust his hand off, walk away, and feel no obligations. You on the other hand, knew that there would be no dusting of her hands. It would be hard from going to being loved and adored for the first time in you life to be lonely and forgot about again!

Looking back toward the bunker, you knew that you wouldn’t be entirely alone and forgotten about. There were Sam, Dean, Jack, and Cas would be more than happy to have you around. They would be the ones that would object to you plan of leaving. Dean, especially, he would probably have a fit!

You stood quietly for a moment as considering your next move. Should you stay or go? The positive: you would have friends. The negative: you would have to see Gabriel until he was well enough to be on his way…whenever that would be.  
“I'm just going to go for a drink”

You growled before turning and walking off in the foggy twilight.  
Meanwhile, inside...  
Gabriel lay across your bed looking angrily at the wall. He had half expected for you to come in after him to try to talk everything out. Gabriel knew that he should have cooled his heels and talked to you . He should have told you why that he didn’t want you to be a hunter. Whether you would listen or not would be another story. Just like he said earlier no one listened to him so why would you now?

Rolling on his back, Gabriel sighed. He was more miserable now than he had been before he started talking. Before you came into his life, Gabriel struggled with what was going on in his mind. You walked into his life and all of the nightmares from his past was gone.

Now here he was laying in their bed stressing over the fact that you wanted to be a hunter. Gabriel rubbed his hands over his face. The thought of you running after some monster that he couldn’t protect you from made him sick to his stomach. If he was at full archangel strength then it would be no big deal! Gabriel could just follow you around and let you do you thing. If a situation got too rough then he could vaporize said monster. 

“I’ve got to talk to her.”

Gabriel muttered before walking out of the bedroom. Walking back into the living room Sam and Dean looked up from their TV dinners. Dean sighed.

“Damn it Gabriel did you have to go and piss her off? Y/n was supposed to fix us turkey and dressing. Now we have to eat Marie Callender’s turkey and dressing.”

Gabriel’s golden eyes narrowed.

“Well I am incredibly sorry. Now were is Y/n?”

Dean pointed to the door.

“Went outside. Since you two are like kaput can I date her?”

Cas, who was sitting quietly in the corner, gave Dean a cold glare.

“Now is not the time for that.”

Gabriel’s lip twitched as he snapped his fingers resulting in Dean flying across the room into the wall. Cas quickly stood blocking Gabriel’s view of Dean.

“Gabriel I am glad to see that your grace is returning however, knocking Dean crazy isn’t going to change your current predicament with Y/n. I suggest that you go tend to her.”

Gabriel glared at his younger brother for a few moments.

“Yes commander Spock.”  
Gabriel turned and walked out of the bunker. Walking out into the cool night air Gabriel tired to think of something to say to you. Maybe an old fashioned “I’m sorry I was a douche” would be enough?

“Y/n? Sugar, where are you?”

Gabriel kept his voice as kind as possible.

“Come out darling and we can talk about this whole you being a hunter thing. I promise I won’t loose my shit again.”

When you didn’t respond Gabriel slowly began to walk around looking through the dark trees.

“I mean it Y/n. If you want to be a hunter I will go along with it…even if you want to wear that tacky flannel those guys live in. We can work something out.”

Dean was busy trying to con Sam into giving his his crusty dessert when Gabriel came storming back inside.

“Get off of your asses and come on!”

Sam and Dean looked at each other clearly confused as Gabriel started pacing angrily. Both knew that if he was at full strength they and the bunker would probably be cleaned from the planet. Dean glanced at Sam before elbowing him in the side. The last thing that Dean needed to do was antagonize the archangel. With a sigh Sam stood.

“Uh Gabriel….what are you talking about?”

Gabriel turned.

“Y/n is gone. I am going to find her. You two better just stay here. You will only be in my way.”

Dean stood.

“Y/n is gone and you think I am going to sit here on my ass? I don’t think so! Gabe you aren’t the only one who cares about her here. Maybe she just stepped out and will be back later. Just because she left doesn't mean that she is doing your version of leaving.”

Gabriel glared at Dean a few moment taking in everything the eldest Winchester said.

“Fine!”

Meanwhile….  
You sat at the bar with a drink in front of you. Watching the humans, you were trying to decide how they drank so much. You had drank two drinks and neither provided any comfort or numbing. Maybe it was the angel in you preventing yourself from fully enjoying the booze or you just found it nasty? 

After a few moments of silence the bar door opened, and in walked none other than Balthazar. 

“Great!”

You muttered as Balthazar clearly saw you sitting at the bar. A few moment later his cologne hit your nose as he sat down. Balthazar didn’t say anything for a moment as he took in his your appearance. You had changed your blond hair to copper red and was wearing way more make up than he had ever seen on you. Your pretty face was frowning bitterly into the drink.

“Answer me a question sweetheart what are you doing here? And where exactly is Gabriel? I don’t really want to deal with him tonight either. Mixed with alcohol I am sure he isn’t any more pleasant at the time being.”

You shrugged.   
“Hell if I know! Probably back at the bunker whining about something. I doubt he even knows that I’m gone.”

Balthazar snapped his fingers and a parenting book appeared on the bar in front of him. 

“Are you fighting?”

Balthazar asked.

“Uh yeah!”

You snapped. Balthazar nodded eagerly and then thumbed through the pages of the book. He read quietly for a moment clearly thinking about what he wanted to say. You shook your head. 

“First boyfriend…break up…ah here we go! There there sweet pea everything is fine. He didn’t realize what he had.”

Rolling your eyes in frustration you continued, 

“Balthazar I’m not 14. Thanks for trying though.”

“I’ll go talk to him if you would like.”

You again shook your head. Balthazar looked relived that you hadn’t accepted his offer to go chat with the archangel. As powerful as Balthazar was he knew that Gabriel could take him out with his hands behind his back. Looking back to you, Balthazar again got that strange feeling of awkwardness that he had when he realized that Gabriel and yourself were a couple. 

“No. Just leave him be. Besides he’s going to have to figure everything out. I am not apparently able to he…”

You stopped talking when you realized that Balthazar was silently flirting with some bar tramp. Sitting quietly for a moment, you turned to Balthazar fully.

“Hey!”

When Balthazar snapped out of his world and looked back to his you; Turning back to the bar tramp, you gave her a cold expression.

“Do you mind lady? Oh by the the way this is my dad. Apparently we come to the bar to pick up chicks together.”

The woman blinked a few times before hurrying away. You looked back to Balthazar.   
“I’m not here to watch you get your game on!”

Balthazar groaned before looking back you.

“Well what do you want to do?”

You smirked.

“Well when I am sad I like to karaoke to Celine Dion songs.”

Balthazar froze before blinking a few times.

“There is where I draw a line! I don’t karaoke and I will not sing Celine Dion now or ever! I bloody unsunk the Titanic so I would never have to hear her annoying voice ever again! I did the world a favor then Sam and Dean had to ruin it all!”

You laughed under your breath.

“Okay okay I get it! I was just kidding. Can I ask you a serious question?”

Balthazar nodded. He wouldn’t say it but he was glad that the conversation of Celine Dion  had ended.  
“Of course, darling.”

You took a breath.

“I really am going to be a hunter. Do you think that I am crazy?” 

Balthazar was quiet a moment before bursting out laughing.

“Oh love you are funny! You are going to be one of those flannel wearing hunters? Sweetheart, I thought that was just a joke? Not to mention I think I may have had one of those heart attacks the mortals talk about.”

When you didn’t respond, Balthazar froze.

“You’re really serious about all of this?”

You nodded.

“Totally. I personally think that I would make a good hunter. After all I have angel in my blood and word on the street is nephilim are more powerful than the angel that sired them. You were a powerful angel. I could do a lot of good for this world. There is also the little issue with keeping Jack safe and defeating Lucifer. Sam and Dean need all the help that they can get.”

Balthazar didn’t move for a few moments. His blue eyes were wide as he processed his your words.

“Is this why Gabriel is not with you? Let me guess you told him and he had a fit?”

You adjusted in your seat.

“It doesn’t matter how Gabriel responded. He doesn’t believe in me and obviously neither do you.”

Balthazar snapped his fingers making everyone in the bar freeze. His eyes narrowed on you.

“Let me enlighten you on something little lady. Us angels, have seen more horrible things that you will probably not be able to imagine! Gabriel and I have seen and dealt with some things that would strike the biggest amount of fear possible into you. That is why Gabriel is objecting. He has seen hell. As for me, bloody hell Y/n! You can’t just come into someone’s life, make them love you, then just check out!”

You were stunned by Balthazar’s outburst.  
“Balthazar, Dad, I’m not doing this to hurt you or Gabriel. I want to help people.”

Balthazar sighed.

“Well go down to the children’s hospital and heal some sick kids.”

“It won’t be the same. Dad, Jack saved me when I needed help the most. If it wasn’t for Jack I would have never met Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabriel, or you. I would be the lonely little girl that kids used to throw birdseed at. I want to protect my friends.”

Balthazar sighed putting his hands over his face a moment before standing up and taking a shot of whiskey out a frozen man’s hand.

“Fine. You’ve made your point. I’ll support you on whatever you want but you must promise me something. If you get into trouble, call me. Don’t try to be brave and face something like Lucifer alone.”

You slid off of the bar stool before wrapping your arms around Balthazar and hugging him tightly. Balthazar stood motionless a moment before hugging you back.

“I will. I promise”

Balthazar nodded.

“Better get going then little one.”

You smiled before walking out the door leaving the angel looking after you with a nervous frown.

You was gone maybe half an hour when Sam, Dean, and Gabriel came bursting in to the bar that was now empty. Both of the Winchester’s were clearly surprised to see Balthazar sitting elegantly at a table downing booze.

The angel turned looking at his company.

“Ah look who it is. Only half an hour late.”

Gabriel frowned, looking livid.

“Where is Y/n?”

Balthazar looked over his shoulder. 

“She has legs and knows how to use them apparently.”

Gabriel stood looking at at the angel getting a little more annoyed by the question.

“Balthazar I don’t have time for this.”

Balthazar stood looking furiously at Gabriel.

“Well I don’t have time to face the fact that my daughter is on some death mission. I wouldn’t have to do this if you would have showed her some bit of bloody compassion.”

Gabriel didn’t back down instead he stepped up close to Balthazar ready to smite him. Would he be able to? Hell, he didn’t know but he was more than willing to try.

“Compassion? Really? You want me to be compassionate toward her?! I am trying to find her to save her and you are giving me some bull shit speech on what I should be doing!”

Balthazar blinked.

“Well if you would have claimed her you wouldn’t be playing Sherlock Holmes with these two”

Gabriel growled and started at Balthazar but stopped when Sam reached out grabbing him around the waist.

“Gabriel! Stop! You too Balthazar! You two beating the shit out of each other is not going to bring Y/n back. Now we need to calm down and get our heads in the game! Understood?”

Gabriel nodded.

After Gabriel and Balthazar had their little spat the two angels walked in different directions of the bar siting down. The last thing either wants was to be in ear shot of the other. Sam and Dean gave each other a shrug. If Gabriel and Balthazar didn’t want to like each other at the moment then Sam and Dean would have nothing to say on the matter.  
   
Sam sat quietly typing away on his laptop before looking up.  
   
“Uh Gabriel?”  
   
“What?”  
   
The archangel snapped. Sam shook his head internally wishing that the angel was back to his fun loving self. He would even welcome one of Gabriel’s stupid jokes at the moment.  
   
“I may have a way to find Y/n.”

Gabriel blinked like he normally would when he was about to issue a slew of sassy insults.

“Is that so Samshine? Well get to it!”

Dean growled standing up.

“All right Gabriel we are stopping this shit right now! I get that you are worried about Y/n. So are we! News flash you aren’t the only one that care about the girl! Her damn father is sitting over that about to unravel a sweater worse than when he freaked over Celine Dion…”

Balthazar raised a hand.

“Must we bring her into everything?”

Dean gave the angel a glare before looking back to Gabriel.

“None of this would be happening and we wouldn’t be on some Y/n Easter egg hunt if you would have just screwed your girlfriend!”  
Both Sam and Balthazar winced at that. Clearly no one except Gabriel wanted that though in their minds. Dean rolled his eyes,

“Oh jeez really you two?! That is how angel bonds are formed! You have to…”

Gabriel cut Dean off immediately.

“We all know how bonds are formed. You can shut up. Furthermore, we would have bonded but you two always found a way to cut us off.”

Balthazar who had been looking slightly ill finally pipped in.

“We should really stop this conversation and focus on finding Y/n before she runs into some dick archangel.”

“You mean Lucifer?”

Gabriel questioned. Balthazar shrugged standing up. He put on his long black coat before turning back to Gabriel.

“Well dick archangel was being used a tad loosely, eh? It could be Michael or Raphael. I swear dead angels just reanimate like this is an episode of The Walking Dead. I mean look at you Gabriel; one would think that you would be dead by now but here you are.”

Gabriel didn’t reply for a moment. The last thing that he had really thought about was dealing with Michael or Raphael. The idea of facing Lucifer was bad enough for Gabriel. Now the realization that he may have to kill all of his brothers was a pure nightmare!

It didn’t matter that they had all gone crazy; they were still his brothers. The last thing that Gabriel wanted was to have to hurt them.

“Yeah, look at that.”

Gabriel muttered. He ran a hand through his hair before looking back to Balthazar.

“We better find her before they do. Even though she is powerful I don’t think she has enough power to defeat them.”

Balthazar’s eyes were still locked on Gabriel.

“This probably makes her feel more powerful then being the kid that had birdseed thrown at her as a child.”  
Gabriel turned away. The last thing that he wanted was for anyone in the room to see the painful expression in his eyes. He hated knowing all the hell that you had gone through as a child. You hadn’t told him much but he could read it in her thoughts. That was enough for him!

After composing himself enough, Gabriel looked back to Sam. The youngest Winchester was still sitting around waiting for his chance to speak. His little piece of information had just been totally lost in all of the crazy!

“Sam, what did you have before that happened?”

Gabriel asked as he motioned to Balthazar. Sam leaned back in his chair.

“So when Y/n moved in with us Dean and I gave her a cell phone. That way if we were out and she needed us we could get in touch….”

“What am I for?”

Gabriel growled. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Dude you haven’t been in any shape to do jack shit! You’re getting your grace back now so calm down! Like I was saying, we gave her a cell phone. I put a tracking device on all of our cell phones that way we can find each other. Well after we have all been running around like crazy people I remembered it.”

Gabriel looked at Sam like he could hug him.

“Start tracking then…”

Hours later, 

You walked through a dark empty street. After tracking some demons that needed to be dealt with you had unfortunately lost their trail.

“Some hunter I am going to be. Maybe I should just stick with working on being an angel.”

You muttered. Explaining yourself when you returned home was going to be interesting! You knew that Sam and Dean would probably be angry but you could charm you way out of that. It was Gabriel that was going to be the problem.

After a few moments the sound  of people yelling got your attention. Walking in the direction of the noise you froze seeing Sam and Dean fighting two of the demons. With a smirk, you stepped forward.

“Hello.”  
You said innocently. Sam and Dean froze as did the demons. Dean turned looking at you with petrified eyes.

“Oh shit!”

He muttered under his breath. Demon number 1 turned looking at you with cold angry eyes.

“Stupid nephilim! How did you find us?!”

You smiled before laughing.

“Stupid nephilim eh? More like stupid demon for not getting lost when you had the chance.”

Demon number 2 looked at his pal before muttering.

“Stop. This isn’t worth it. We need to go.”

“Yes, it is! I want to be the one to tell Asmodeus that I was the one to kill a nephilim! I will be rewarded!”

Demon number 1 snapped back. Your eyes narrowed. 

“Asmodeus huh? I may let you live so you can tell that Colonel Sander wanna be that his days are numbered.”

Demon number one batted his eyes.

“Ah you’re still salty over what happened to Gabriel huh? That’s right. We know all about your little love affair with the archangel. Hope you enjoyed your time with him because you’ll never see him again!”

“Y/n, he’s lying!”

Dean said, obviously trying to call you down. Sam, knowing what his brother was doing, quickly joined in.

“Gabriel is safe.”

You didn’t turn to face you friends but instead focused on the demons. The last thing that you were about to do was let them get away. Raising her hand she was ready to show the demons who was boss.

“Sugar, don’t.”

You froze at the sound of that voice. Turning, hand still raised to take out the demons, Gabriel stood behind you. His face was livid as he looked between the demons and you.

“It’s you! Asmodeus is looking for you! Stupid archangel!”

Gabriel chuckled.

“Stupid archangel huh?  Want me to show you a stupid archangel?”

Before the demon could say anything Gabriel snapped his fingers. The demons cried out before vanishing. 

“Stop staring would ya?”

Gabriel snapped at Sam and Dean as he rolled his shoulders.

“Hey what do you know. Looks like I have my grace back.”

Gabriel muttered before looking at you sadly. Sam reached over grabbing Dean’s arm.

“If you need us we are going to get a beer.”

Dean frowned.

“We are? Oh yeah. We’ll be over there.”

Once Sam and Dean were gone, you turned to face Gabriel. The archangel hasn’t moved from his place. He stood motionless looking at you with that cold vacant expression on his face.

“I guess I owe you an explanation.”

You said softly. Gabriel shook his head before turning away.

“You owe me nothing.”

As he started to walk in the opposite direction; you called after him.

“So that’s it? You just kill those demons and walk away?”

Gabriel didn’t turn back to face you.

“I know that you are fine now. So...have at it lamb chop.”

Pressing your lips together, you knew exactly what Gabriel was doing. He was trying to teach you a lesson about leaving.

“You kind of took care of it before I had a chance. I am perfectly capable of taking care of a simple demon.”

Gabriel smirked before turning and looking at you. He batted his eyes and tilted his head to the side.

“Well then by all means don’t let me stop you. Have at it. Best of luck to you in whatever you do!”

You were getting angry. Just like he wanted you to be...

“You’re just walking away?”

The expression on his face was so foreign that it startled you. It was almost an expression of superiority. He was pulling rank on you and falling further into his archangel persona. Fun loving Gabriel with a sense of humor was on autopilot. This Gabriel was the Gabriel that he was supposed to be.  The Gabriel that had no patience for humans and wanted nothing to do with their business.

“Yes I am. You belong with your own kind.”

Your mouth dropped. 

“I don’t have a kind Gabriel. I don’t belong with the humans and I sure as hell don’t belong with the angels! The only other member of my kind is Jack. So far there are only two of us and it isn’t looking so promising. What are we supposed to do when Lucifer shows up?”

Gabriel shrugged.

“Hey your the one who wanted to go hunting…figure it out. What do I know? I have after all, been the one who’s been around from the beginning on time. But I know nothing apparently.”

You looked down at your feet. The last thing that you wanted was to see the condescending expression on his face.

“You broke up with me.”

You said weakly. Gabriel didn’t respond for a minute. It wasn’t until Gabriel’s finger tilted your face to look at him did your look up.  
“I was being a dick.”

You blinked, fighting the urge to cry.

“Well you are being no sweetheart right now either.”

Gabriel actually smiled at that. 

“Well I had to get my point across. Y/n I didn’t mean anything I said. I don’t want you gone and I sure as hell don’t want us to be split. I’m supposed to be with you and that what I’m going to do. If you want to be a hunter then I’ll just have to man up and deal with it. I don’t have to like it and you can bet money that I am going to be with you. I would be delighted if you told me that you didn’t want to hunt anymore but I know that won’t happen.”

You smiled, cupping his cheek. 

“I’m sorry for running and maybe giving you a heart attack.”

Gabriel wrapped an arm around your waist pulling you closer.

“Well you giving me a heart attack was what seemed to get my grace back in working order. Want to go back to the bunker and work on the whole making up thing?”

If you needed any more reassurance that Gabriel was 100% over their spat then this was it.

“Yes. We can get back before Sam and Dean do.”

Gabriel quickly leaned down for a kiss. 

“Maybe be uninterrupted for a while?”

Gabriel smiled against you lips.

“I’ll take their voices away. I can do that now.”

You jumped when you felt the bed on the backs of your legs. Gabriel had got the two of you back without you realizing. Your hand that was latched onto the front of Gabriel’s shirt slid down his chest to his belt buckle. Gabriel’s golden eyes watched every move carefully.

“You’re playing with fire.”

He whimpered as your hand caressed him through his jeans.  
“Maybe I want to.”

You whispered innocently.  Gabriel whimpered as he involuntarily rocked his hips against your hand.

“Tease. I mean it Y/n. Once I have my way with you, its sealed. There won’t be any going back.”

You didn’t waste any time in responding.

“I don’t want to go back. I don’t now and I won’t ever.”

Gabriel’s arms wrapped around you from behind as his lips trailed down your neck.

“The things that I am about to do to you sugar. I am going to have you coming for hours.”

You tried to turn in his arms. 

“Gabe!”

“Hush.”  
He whispered softly.  
“I want to take my time. You have eternity to have your hands on me. How about after this we get away a little while? Have a little honeymoon of sorts?  Jack will be fine with Sam and Dean.”

You were trying to focus on Gabriel’s words but was having a hard time. He had snapped away your clothes leaving you naked in his arms as he whispered in you ear. His hands, meanwhile, were leaving liquid fire trails down your skin. Your body was coming apart with every single caress.

“I would like that.”

You choked as Gabriel’s fingers worked their way from your erect nipples down through your folds.

“Look at whose all wet and ready.”

Gabriel commented. He gently eased your head to the side and lowered his lips to your neck. You ground your body harder against his hand hoping to get some relief. Between Gabriel sucking on your neck and fingering you it was sensory overload.

“Just wait until I get inside of you darling. You think this is amazing just wait until I am making love to you. You’ll never want another man again.”

Had the moment not  been so sultry you would have made a comment that you didn't have much to compare him to anyway. There was also the fact of why would you want a mortal man when you had an archangel that clearly set your world on fire?

“Gabe, can you kind of get a move on? I want you inside of me!”

You whimpered again struggling against his hand. Gabriel laughed.

“Aren’t you impatient?”

You growled before coming up with you own crafty idea. As Gabriel continued his slow assault on your body, you focused your grace on him. Two could play at that game! With a craft smile, your grace began to mimicking the motions of a blow job. Gabriel whimpered from behind you as his hands froze.

“Clever girl.”

He growled from behind gritted teeth.

“Why are you going and doing that?”

He whimpered. 

“If you can play dirty then so can I.” 

Gabriel’s breathing increased as he rocked his hips enjoying every caress.

“You want to play dirty huh? I am going to grace fuck you the next time you are working on something with one of the others. Wait and see! I’ll show you to ignore me or use my tricks against me.”

Finally able to move, you spun around grabbing a hold of Gabriel and pulling him into bed. As he adjusted himself so that his manhood was pressed against your entrance, you sighed in ecstasy at the pressure.

Gabriel’s eyes searched yours for a long time as he began to press himself inside of you. This was the moment that he had been dying for. Now everything was about to change! 

“Gabriel”

You whimpered his name as he pressed in inch by inch. Gabriel stopped the moment that your walls clenched around him. If he didn’t have an iron tight grasp on his orgasm he would have came immediately!

“That’s it sugar. Say my name.”

He half whispered before continuing to push inside. Once he was comfortable with the knowledge that you were okay and there was no more pain he began to move faster.

“Harder, please”

You whimpered. Again that was all that Gabriel needed to begin making love to you harder. Your eyes clenched closed as she felt an unfamiliar burning in your body.

“Gabe…I….”

Gabriel’s golden eyes were closed now.

“Come on baby. You are going to have to hurry. This is your last chance to back out Y/n. Guns about to go off!”

You cried out as you began to come around him. Gabriel continued to slam into you feeling his own orgasm building. Your dainty fingers began to run through his now messy golden curls.

 

It only took moments for Gabriel to fill you up. Trembling, he turned on his side gathering you into his arms. You stroked you fingers over his chest enjoying the final moments of your bonding. 

“If you think that was the best. You haven’t seen nothing yet.”

You had lost track of how much time that you and Gabriel had spent in their room. It wasn’t until there was a light knock at the door did the two of you “rejoin” reality.  
   
“What?”  
   
Gabriel snapped at the person on the other side of the door. After a moment Jack’s voice came from the other side.  
   
“Sam and Dean are back and asked me to come make sure that you two were here and decent.”  
   
Gabriel gave you an annoyed expression before he stood to look around for his abandoned pants.  
   
“Yeah, we’re here. How did they get back so fast?”  
   
Gabriel asked through the door. Jack was quiet a moment before replying,  
   
“Nephilim here?”

Gabriel blinked before looking back at you with his signature smirk.  
   
“Oh well, what do you know? We’ll be out in a minute Jack.”

You half expected Gabriel to give Jack some snarky comment that he would have given Sam or Dean. When he didn’t, you gave him an approving expression as you quickly redressed yourself. Gabriel looked over his shoulder at you as he walked to the door.

“I guess I have a soft spot for the kid.”  
   
You only smiled as you followed Gabriel down that the hall. Walking into the library, Sam and Dean sat with books in front of them. You didn’t have to make a peep to know that they were working on another case already. 

 Dean looked up taking a set of ear plugs out of his ears. Gabriel rolled his eyes at the eldest Winchester.  
   
“Oh please, we weren’t that loud!”  
   
Dean nodded with wide eyes.  
   
“You two may want to go get your hearing checked then. Why do you think Cas split?”  
   
“I didn’t hear anything.”  
   
Jack stated in his usual polite manner. Dean gave the boy an annoyed look.  
   
“And that is how my brilliant plan went up in smoke but seriously Cas left because he knew what was going on.”  
   
Dean grumbled before leaning back in his chair. Gabriel chuckled.  
   
“That is what you get for trying to pull on over on me. Glad someone around here is honest. Don’t worry Dean, we won’t be hearing wither of us for a while.”  
   
Jack looked up, clearly concerned. You quickly intervened when she felt Jack’s anxiety shoot up.  
   
“It’s okay Jack. We are just going away for a bit. Nothing serious.”  
   
Dean looked a bit worried to.  
   
“So with everything that is going on you two are going off on a honeymoon?”  
   
Gabriel shrugged.  
   
“You two are working on another case. I think we will be good to go off and fu…”  
   
Your eyes widened as she reached out putting your hand over the archangel’s mouth. Jack blinked and tilted his head.   
   
“I read about what is involved with bonding.”  
   
“Well that’s great kid. We don’t want to know!”  
   
Dean snapped before looking back to Gabriel and yourself.  
   
“On second thought you two knock yourselves out! I will pack you both a bag if you want?”  
   
Gabriel, having enough of the conversation, had went into another room leaving you alone with the Winchesters and his nephew.

“That is thoughtful Dean but I don’t think we will be needing much clothes.”  
   
Sam and Dean automatically groaned while Jack went back to his book not saying a word. Dean stood up. This conversation warranted a beer! Originally his intention for this conversation was to do some ball busting and embarrass the hell out of you. His intentions went down the tube and his fun conversation came back and kicked him in the ass.  
   
Walking back into the room Dean sighed before looking back to you. In the time that he was gone, you had gone to sit beside Jack.  
   
“We’ll be fine Dean.”  
   
Dean crossed his arms over his chest.  
   
“I would feel more comfortable if you knew how to use your grace better. I’m afraid if push comes to shove you might panic.”  
   
You didn’t say anything as Gabriel walked back in the room.  
   
“He’s right sugar. Can't believe that I am agreeing with him but he is.”  
   
Your eyes widened as you looked back to you lover.  
   
“I will be fine Gabriel.”  
   
The archangel didn’t look too convinced as he looked at your annoyed expression. Jack sat looking between the two cautiously. Gabriel wouldn’t dare admit it but this is why God made his big spill about nephilim being a bad idea! When it came to nephilim there were two types. One was more than willing to whip out their grace and attack someone with little to no thought about it. They went on pure instinct. The second was like Jack and yourself; they didn’t want to hurt anyone and didn’t know how to use their grace properly until trained. 

 “Yeah, I’m not buying that sugar. Come on. You too Jack, you both need to learn something.”  
   
Jack and yourself were looking at each other with wary expressions. When the two of you didn’t move, Gabriel glanced over his shoulder.  
   
“Now princess.”  
   
Taking a deep breath, you stood following Gabriel outside. Whatever he had going on up his sleeve wasn’t good and you were worried. Sam and Dean quickly followed looking as equally curious.  
   
“Jack, Y/n stand right there. Sam you are Dean go all the way over there.”  
   
Gabriel said calmly before walking about fifteen feet away from everyone else. He turned looking back to where Jack stood beside you. Part of him felt guilty about what he was about to do but the other part knew this was for the best. You needed to learn how to use your own powers. As much as he hated to admit it, you couldn’t always depend on him for protection. Gabriel had the best of intentions to being your protector but what if they were separated for whatever reason? You would have to know how to handle yourself!   
   
At this point in time there was no way possible that you would be able to stand up to Lucifer on your own. Gabriel knew that his brother would snap you like a twig!  
   
“All right, Y/n want you to attack me.”

Your mouth dropped as you turned looking at Jack. The boy looked at stunned as you did! Sam and Dean meanwhile, were looking at Gabriel like he had completely lost his mind.  
   
“Wh-what?”  
   
You managed to choke out. Gabriel kept his voice as calm as possible.   
   
“You heard me.”  
   
You started shaking you head quickly. Jack reached over gently squeezing your forearm.  
   
“Gabriel, we should find another way.”  
   
Jack said softly. From the devastated expression on your face, Jack needed to do something!   
   
“Jack, you both have to learn to use your grace. Now Y/n.”  
   
When you didn’t move Gabriel sighed. His golden eyes darkened for a moment before he spoke again.

“If you don't do it, I am going to shift into Asmodeus for incentive.”

Your mouth dropped if possible further. How could he even threaten something like this?

“You asshole!” 

You snapped before turning and storming back inside the bunker as Sam and Dean turned to Gabriel. Dean blinked a few times. 

“Dude, really?”  
   
Over the next two days Gabriel made many attempts to get you to forgive him. Each one failed miserably and resulted in you not coming out of the bedroom and forbidding Gabriel from coming in.  
   
Dean sat at the table one morning with a giant bowl of cereal in front of him. He looked up when you walked into the room with a frown on your face.  
 

 “Don’t worry lover boy isn’t here.”   
   
Dean said between bites. You nodded as Sam joined them magazine in hand.  
   
“Good. His attempts of making up is getting stranger by the day.”  
   
Dean smirked.  
   
“Yeah? Do share? I am for whatever reason interested in angel relationships now.”  
   
You looked thoughtful for a moment.  
   
“Well for starters, he used a Sharpie to color angry faces on a whole bag of pistachios and called them “Pissed-achios.” After that things went to hell. Here’s the listing of what happened. He bought me a puppy wearing a bow, decided to write me some crazy poetry that was sexual in nature, oh lets not forget the karaoke apology.”

Sam and Dean were both shaking their heads in unison. Before you could say another word a little red envelope appeared in front of you. Looking down, you took a deep breath.  
   
“Aw crap, here we go!”  
   
Dean looked at you a moment as he stood up to take his bowl to the sink.  
   
“Better get it over with.”  
   
Once he was out of the room, Sam looked to you.  
   
“Maybe this will be a normal apology letter.”  
   
You snorted. At least Sam was hopeful!   
   
“Yeah, look who we are talking about. Might as well get it over with.”  
   
Carefully opened the letter only to be met with loud screeching of an apology. You slammed the little envelope closed as Dean came running in with the broom.  
   
“What the hell was that?”  
   
You were looking at the envelope with wide petrified eyes. Sam meanwhile, was looking at the envelope with a frown before bursting into laughter. Both Dean and yourself gaped at Sam for a few moments before finally speaking.  
   
“Sam, what is so funny?”  
   
You asked softy. Sam had to put his hand over his face a moment before finally being able to speak fully.  
   
“Its a howler”  
   
Both, Dean and yourself, were still starring at Sam before again exchanged confused expressions.  
   
“What the hell is a howler?”  
   
Dean snapped. Sam laughed a few more times before finally calming down enough to talk.  
   
“In Harry Potter….”  
   
Dean held up a hand.  
   
“Ugh say no more!”  
   
Sam looked back to you carefully.  
   
“A howler…”  
   
You stood keeping the envelope closed as much as possible.  
   
“Yeah, I’m good. You don’t have to say any more. I am just going to take this screaming thing and burn it. If Gabriel comes back. Kick him in the shins...”   
 


	4. Chapter 4

You had been in your room for maybe half an hour when Gabriel came back to the bunker with a smug smile on his face. Dean looked up from the laptop in front of him before leaning back in his chair. 

“I am so glad that you are not my soul mate.”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, me too. That would be really weird.”

Sam looked up now. 

“You really think that a howler is the way to a woman's heart?”

Gabriel's smirk instantly fell and for a moment he looked like a lost child. 

“I thought that she would find it funny.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, she found that to be a real hoot! You scared the living crap out of her, Gabriel! Me too for that matter! Sam was the one that found it to be funny. Should I leave you two alone for a while?” 

Both Gabriel and Sam looked at each other for a moment before looking in opposite directions. 

“That was just wrong.” 

Gabriel muttered before walking down the hall to the room that the two of you shared. 

“Good luck, Gabe!” 

Dean called before sitting down across from Sam silently laughing. 

Gabriel meanwhile, stood outside of the bedroom door looking at the handle. He understood why you were upset. It all made sense to him. Gabriel knew why she was upset. It wasn't in soul mate's coding to attack the other so this had to be difficult. 

“Y/n?”

Gabriel said your name quietly. He was thinking hard about what would happen if you hadn't shown up. Gabriel knew that he would still be in some catatonic state. You were everything to him! He hated standing outside the door sensing all of your emotions and not being able to get to you. Sure, he could bust through that door and force cuddle you but that wouldn't work. Force cuddles never worked out for anyone! 

“Its open.” 

Your voice was soft. Gabriel didn't need anymore encouragement to go inside. Walking into the bedroom, Gabriel shut the door behind him before. When he turned around, you sat on the bed with your legs drawn up to your chest. Your eyes rolled up to him clearly waiting for Gabriel to say the first word. 

“Y/n, about the past few days...”

You held a hand up. 

“If you are about to give me another one of those howlers I am going to slug you!”

Gabriel smirked before sitting down beside you on the bed.

“Nah, no more Harry Potter apologies from me. Archangel’s promise! Sugar, I guess I have a lot to talk to you about.” 

You nodded. 

“Yes, you do.”

Gabriel sat down before reaching out and taking your hand in his. He ran his thumbs over your knuckles before looking back to your face.

“Y/n, what I did was stupid. I thought that if you actually learned to use your powers you wouldn't be afraid to.” 

You shook your head, 

“I'm not afraid to use them but I won't use them on you and it was selfish for you to ask me too. Gabe, I know that you don’t have a lot of faith in my abilities right now but when push comes to shove I can do a lot of stuff. I’ve had to do it before I can do it again.”

Gabriel was quiet for a few moments. His eyes looked filled with pain. 

“I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can do short of having that American Idol Reuben Studdard show up and start signing that god awful I'm sorry song.” 

You shook your head, eye becoming wide. 

“Please don't do that! I'll accept your apology so you won't do that!” 

He looked a little pleased himself. 

“Okay baby, no singing American Idol failure for you.”

Gabriel was quiet again for a few moments before looking a bit serious. 

“Y/n, you said a second ago that you have used your grace before would do it again. What do you mean by that?” 

You shrugged. 

 

“Just mean kids when I was little. They knew how to push me. I used to take their crap until one day I just snapped. I really hurt them. After that my grandmother decided that it was time to keep me at home. I was just too different.” 

Gabriel's face darkened. 

“Stupid kids. They didn't realize how wonderful of a creature you are. Do you happen to know where any of them are now?”

You poked your head from the place that you had made on his shoulder. 

“Gabriel, you can't just go smite them because they picked on me.” 

Gabriel frowned. 

“I can do whatever I want.” 

You knew that this was going to be a lost cause. 

“Can you just focus on right now? Like us making up?”

Gabriel's golden eyes returned back to their normal state. 

“Well I am all for making up!” 

 

The following days passed without much excitement. Everything between Gabriel and yourself was back to normal. Dean, meanwhile was sick of walking in on the two of you making out.

“Okay, you two have been attached at the lips for the past few days in all corners of this bunker. If you want to make out fine! Go do it in your room. We all don’t want to see it! You two are scarring Jack.”

Dean yelled resisting the urge the throw the glass of water he was drinking all over Gabriel. Gabriel slowly let go of you enough to look at Jack who was sitting on his computer giggling over something that he was watching.

“Yeah, truly traumatized child.”

Gabriel replied before going back to kissing your neck. Dean groaned.

“Weren’t you two about to go on a honeymoon. There’s the door….see ya.”

You gently pulled away from Gabriel leaving the archangel looking mournfully after you.

“You're right, Dean. Gabriel come on.” 

You disappeared from the room with a smile. Gabriel remained on the couch until you were safely out of earshot before standing up. Dean was watching him curiously. 

“All right Gabe, what's eating you?” 

Gabriel turned looking at the Winchesters. 

“Nothing. Just keep your eyes open over the next few days. 

“Mhm. Gabriel I am not up to riddles today. Just cut to the chase man.” 

Gabriel blinked a few times. 

“I tapped into angel radio and turns out that Raphael is back as well. He knows about Y/n and Jack but he is also a bit sidetracked by Asmodeus too.” 

Dean groaned. 

“That stupid mutant ninja archangel is back? Damn you guys are hard to kill!” 

Gabriel frowned before crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I didn't mean it like that! Don't get your panties in a wad! So let me guess Raphael will want to find a way to hurt Y/n and Jack?”

Gabriel shrugged. 

“Bingo. We need to find a way to kill him before he finds us.” 

Dean glanced over his shoulder at Jack, who was still watching some anime TV show. 

“Well we better get going before they start asking questions. Cas can keep an eye on them” 

You walked back into the room with a bag in your hand. Smiling at Gabriel, you were totally unaware of what was going on.

“Gabe, I'm ready to...”

Gabriel held a hand up. 

“Sorry sugar, uh rain check. I have to go help Sam and Dean here with something. We'll be back in a few days.” 

Your frowned, clearly displeased. 

“Uh what about our honeymoon?”

 

Gabriel shrugged innocently.

“They need me right now. I’ll make it up to you. We have eternity.”

Gabriel said the last bit wit ha sheepish smile before quickly kissing forehead and following Dean out. You stood clearly confused. Jack reached out touching your hand. 

“What was that?” 

He asked curiously. It was your turn to shrug. 

“Absolutely no idea. Guess its just us for the next few days.”

Jack didn't look the least bit worried. The boy smiled happily. 

“Awesome! We should have a movie marathon, binge popcorn and jump on the bed.” 

You gave him that concerned mother like expression that you wore quiet often. 

“I'll just go get you some tums.” 

You were relived that Jack didn't see the distress in your eyes. He didn't see that you were disappointed yet again in Gabriel and now that you were worried about his safety. You understood that sometimes cases came up out of the blue but what was Gabriel doing getting involved with this one. What was so important for him to just bolt like this and not give you any word? 

“Y/n, are you okay?”

You looked up seeing Jack in the doorway looking concerned. He walked into the room sitting down on the bed.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just moody.”

Jack was quiet a moment before speaking.

“I know Gabriel kind of disappointed you earlier. I could see it on your face.”

You nodded before moving to sit beside Jack.

“Yeah, I am a little disappointed. Guess I should get used to it. He’s back to full power now and probably has a lot of important archangel stuff to do that doesn’t include me. God I sound bitter.”

Jack shook his head.

“No, its okay if you sound that way in my opinion. You both just bonded and now he’s off doing whatever they doing.”

You hadn’t really thought in the beginning about what would happen after Gabriel returned to full power. In some childish way, you had it in your head that he would always be there with you. You hadn’t really thought about what he would do once he was back to being an archangel. This made you feel even more childish! Gabriel wouldn’t be the peace wanting angel that he used to be. He was going to have to be leader that he was meant to be. 

A few mornings later Jack and yourself had decided to go out for breakfast. Sure, Dean said to stay in the bunker but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Pancakes that you didn't have to cook sounded wonderful! 

“I really like these pancakes with chocolate chips in them! They are extra amazing!” 

Jack said happily. You couldn't help but smile at him. 

“You really are Gabriel's nephew.”

You replied. Jack only gave you a cheeky grin as he continued eating away. The next few moment in the restaurant were quiet. It wasn't until the light started flashing did you realize that there was a problem. 

Jack dropped his fork and started looking around as what was clearly an angel appeared out of no where. Both Jack and yourself stood. You halfway pushed Jack behind you as you looked into the dark eyes of the being in front of you. 

“Who the hell are you?”

You snapped. The angel smiled from his vessel. Right away your “spidey senses” were going into hyper drive. 

“You don't know? Pity. The two of you have been taught nothing. You must be the nephilim that is causing this universe such a calamity.”

You snarled. 

“At least you are not blind! I guess that means that you know what we can do to you as well.”

The angel chuckled. 

“Child you are in no state to be snarking off to me. Clearly my brother has taught you nothing. That's right. I know all about Gabriel and yourself. This charade that you two call a relationship”

“Raphael.”

His name left your lips without you almost knowing that you said it. He smiled. 

“You're right.”

He stepped forward but froze after a moment. His face took on a panicked expression before turning to sheer confusion. Jack and yourself exchanged curious glances. Raphael had lost that cocky attitude and only gaped at you. 

“Its not possible!” 

His voice almost quivered. 

“You care to elaborate on what you are babbling about?”

You questioned. Raphael looked up to you and for a moment he looked almost sympathetic.

“You are about to be in a whole mess of trouble. Gabriel is about to be in a whole heap of trouble. A nephilim creating offspring with an archangel....its....not possible...”

Realization hit you hard as to what Raphael was saying. 

“Are you saying that I'm....”

He nodded. 

“Your pregnant and I have no idea how to explain this. “ 

The archangel vanished without another trace. The whole conversation should have went different. He should have explained more! What if he was right? Were you pregnant? Was it possible? 

“Y/n, are you?”

Jack questioned softly. Turning and looking at the boy in front of you, there was no way to answer. It was your own body and you couldn't even tell for once! Even with your grace you had no way of knowing! Had you been this whole time and too blind to see it? 

“I don't know. Jack we need to get home.” 

Once back at the bunker, you excused yourself to your room to try to make sense of the confusion! You knew that there would be lore or websites that could help you. Gabriel probably wouldn't be any help either! If Raphael was clueless that didn't speak volumes on what Gabriel would be able to advise. 

Meanwhile, Jack stood in the kitchen trying to take in what happened. What was he supposed to do or say? Jack stood quietly a moment longer before taking out his phone and dialing Gabriel’s number.

When Gabriel answered he sounded almost amused that Jack had gone through the trouble to take the time to call him on a phone.

“Hey Jack, what happening? You know you didn’t have to use a phone right?”

Jack rolled his eyes,

“Yeah, that doesn't matter. None of that matters!”

Gabriel was quiet a moment. 

“Sheesh kid what has you sounding all emo kid at the mall tonight?”

Jack groaned, holding the bridge of his nose. 

“Something is wrong with Y/n. You need to come home!”

Two seconds later Gabriel stood in the room with Sam and Dean's collars clutched in both hands. Gabriel looked like he was ready to tear the world apart while Sam and Dean looked confused beyond all reason at what was going on.

“Where is she? Is she okay?”

Gabriel snapped. Jack held his hands up. 

“She is in your room and she's okay...mostly.”

Gabriel released Sam and Dean, who were starting to cough before focusing on Jack. 

“Kid I just took out a lot of really nice people in a really nice hotel. I think you owe me some more elaboration then that.”

Jack sighed. 

“Fine, we met Raphael and Y/n is pregnant. That is the most that I can elaborate.”


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel stood motionlessly looking at Jack. He didn't blink for a few moments and it made the nephilim wonder if his uncle had heard him.

“Gabriel?”

“Are you sure?”

Jack nodded. He glanced to Sam and Dean for any form of support the Winchester brothers looked as stunned and if not ready to panic. Dean looked like he was ready to yell “here we go again” and run out of the room. Jack turned back to his uncle. 

“Yeah, I am pretty positive. You are having the same reaction that Raphael had. Maybe we could just use the news of Y/n being pregnant to scare the living crap out of Michael and Lucifer too. So far two out of four looks like they are ready to panic.”

Gabriel's mouth dropped. 

“Yeah, I am about to panic! This isn't supposed to happen. My father had this ridiculous presentation with slides! Keep an eye on Y/n. I'll be back!” 

Gabriel vanished without another word. Jack shrugged before turning back to Sam and Dean. 

“Well this will be an experience.” 

Meanwhile with Gabriel....

Gabriel sat in the middle of an upscale bar. This was the last place that he needed to be and the company that he was in didn’t help either. He looked up at Kali as she cleared her throat.

“You said that you had questions for me?”

She said calmly. Her brown eyes were watching Gabriel carefully. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know that she didn’t trust him. Gabriel didn’t blame her either! If the person that you had some kind of relationship with was really someone else trusting them would be a big issue.

“Yeah, you know about all of the craziness going on in my world. “

Kali took a sip of her martini,

“Understatement.”

When Gabriel didn’t smirk at her response Kali had her suspicions that something was wrong with the archangel confirmed. Gabriel only stared at her not blinking.

“Yes, Gabriel I know that there is a lot of craziness going on with your family. What I don’t understand is what that has to do with me?” 

Gabriel sat up straighter. In the little bit of time that he had been away from you he had found himself feeling on the edge again. The nightmares of what happened with the Kentucky Fried asshat was again right in the forefront of his brain. Maybe all of the bull crap about soulmates was right after all. Maybe you were the key to making him forget all of his troubles. When you were around him everything was sunshine and daisies again. He rolled his eyes at how corny that thought sounded! Here he was, an archangel, dependent on some nephilim! That was funny! Gabriel knew he was making his past self out to be a hypocrite. Before you, a standard partner was pointless!

Now here he sat, with his ex, and his mind was going fifty million directions! He knew that Kali was aware that something was different about him. When she tried to hug him, Gabriel shrugged away. He didn’t want her to touch him. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to touch him! If it were anyone other than yourself, he would shrug away. You were that one exception!

“Gabriel?”

Kali’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked back at the goddess apologetically.

“Sorry. I’m needing information on Lucifer. I was wondering if you had heard anything about his whereabouts?”

Kali looked a little startled by Gabriel’s question.

“Why on earth are you looking for him? Better yet why would you want to be looking for him and why would I know anything about where he is?”

Gabriel shrugged,

“I’m talking to everyone who has had the pleasure of being in his presence in the past century.”

Kali looked around the room. She was clearly uncomfortable now. Gabriel smirked realizing that her normal arrogant persona had vanished. It was clear to see that Kali was scared of Lucifer.

“That doesn’t answer my question. Why are you looking for him? I figured getting stabbed by your brother would be enough to deter any futurecontact.”

Gabriel leaned back in his chair.

“There is a situation. It's a little complex.”

“You mean the nephilim child that Lucifer created?”

Kali asked. She found herself frowning at the cold expression that Gabriel was giving her.

“Yes.”  
Kali was quite a few moments before looking back to the archangel that once had her  
heart.

“I haven't’ seen him. There is my answer.”

“Okay.”'

Gabriel replied softly before starting to stand.

“What’s happened to you Gabriel?”

The archangel froze before he sat back down in his seat. Something seemed almost dead in his eyes and it was making Kali almost worry.

“It’s complicated.”

Kali looked at little annoyed with his response.

“Too complicated to tell someone that you once loved?”

Gabriel’s golden eyes were icy again.

“Loved is a strong word. We both know that what we had wasn’t love. Attraction, yes. Love, eh.”

Kali was clearly surprised by Gabriel’s response. Never in a million years would she have expected those words from coming from his mouth! Gabriel had always been mushy with her so his sullenness was a definite game changer.

“Who is she?”  
Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“She?”

The last thing that he really wanted to do was bring you into the conversation but it looked like Kali had put 2 and 2 together.

“Come on Gabriel. This has to be about a girl too. Who is she?”

Gabriel frowned before sighing.

“Her name is Y/n.”

Kali raised an eyebrow.

“Is she special to you?”

Gabriel nodded stubbornly. He looked away from his ex to keep himself from looking even more pathetic. He wanted to be with you instead of on this mission. He wanted nothing more than to have his arms around you and try to figure out just what in the hell was about to happen in both of your lives!  

Kali’s voice became oddly more gentle.

“Tell me about her.”  

Gabriel’s eyes snapped back to Kali but didn’t say anything. The goddess smirked.

“You bonded with her didn’t you?”

Gabriel nodded not offering any explanations. The less that Kali knew the better off he would probably be. He wasn’t sure how she would take it and if she would hold anything again you. The last thing you needed was some Hindu goddess after you for a relationship that happened before you were even born.

Kali’s voice was calm when she spoke again.

“I must say that I am surprised! I never expected this with you Gabriel! You finally let a woman tie you down. She must be something truly amazing!”

Before Gabriel could respond the cell phone in his pocket began to ring. Gabriel was internally thanking whoever was on the other line for stopping this awkward conversation!  He frowned seeing Jack’s name.

“One second.”

He muttered to Kali before answering.

“Hey Jack, what happening? You know you didn't have to use a phone right?”

Jack sounded annoyed immediately.

“Yeah, that doesn't matter. Something is wrong with Y/n...”

Gabriel felt that all too familiar feeling of nervousness hit him.

“What do you mean?”

He replied while his brain processed every possible bad thing that could happen to Molly.

“I dunno. She just won't talk to us.”

Gabriel sighed. Running a hand over his face he felt slightly relieved.

“Jack, she’s probably just pissed at me because I had to take off so fast. She will be okay. Just let her be.”

Jack was quiet a moment.

“You sure?”

Gabriel felt bad knowing his nephew was a nervous wreck at the moment. The kid had a lot to learn about women!

“Positive. Give her a few hours and go check on her.”

Gabriel could hear the frustration in Jack's final words.

“Okay. Fine.”

When he hung up Gabriel looked back to Kali. The goddess raised an eyebrow.

“Everything okay?”

Gabriel nodded, regaining his cool composure.

“Of course.”  
Kali, having enough of Gabriel's lies, downed the rest of her martini and stood.

“Gabriel, be a good husband and go home to your wife. She clearly needs you. If I see or hear anything about your brother you will be the first person to know.”

Gabriel leaned back in his chair.

“Fair enough. Thank you.”

When Kali left Gabriel didn't go home to his wife instead, he knew that there was a lot of work that had to be done. He couldn't go right home to you and everything be okay. Knowing that there was a lot of danger facing his “family” was enough to keep Gabriel going. He would have to shove the want to get home to you in the closet for the time being and let Jack deal with things back home.

Meanwhile,  
Jack sat in front of his laptop when Balthazar appeared in front of him. Balthazar smiled his normal shit eating grin.

“Greetings, thought I would come by to see my Y/n. Where is she?”

Jack pointed to the bedroom. Balthazar's smile faded. He didn't move to go for his daughter. Jack smirked. He knew why Balthazar wasn't moving.

“Gabriel isn't here.”

Balthazar frowned.

“Huh? What do you mean he isn't here? I expected them to be together...bonding and all.”

Jack shrugged.

“He said that he has things to do.”

Balthazar sighed.

“And I am guessing Y/n isn't the least bit pleased with him?”

Jack nodded. Balthazar groaned.

“Well I guess I shall go fix everything. I'll have her home soon.”

Balthazar didn't wait for Jack to object before racing down the hall and into yours and Gabriel's room. You were laying on the floor with your legs stretched out on the closed door of the closet. You looked up at Balthazar with hopeful eyes. He sighed knowing that you were hoping that he was someone else

“Hey dad, come for a visit?”

You asked. Balthazar nodded.

“Yes, sweet pea why are you laying like that?”

You shrugged,

“Its comfy.”

Balthazar shrugged at the response before remembering why he was there.  
“I talked to the little lad out there and I thought I would take you out for dinner or something. Seeing that Gabriel isn't here and is clearly occupied.”

You scoffed.

“Yeah, he's away. Where, I have no clue.”

Balthazar nodded.

“Well I'll have you home long before he shows up. Come on.”

You groaned.

“I would rather just stay home.”

Balthazar chuckled.

“Nonsense! No point in sitting at home pouting. Gabriel doesn't know what you are doing so you aren't benefiting yourself in the slightest.”

You didn't have the heart to tell Balthazar about your being pregnant and he clearly didn't seem to notice. 

“Earth to Y/n!”

You shook your head and focused back on Balthazar who was looking at you with a raised eyebrow.

“I'm sorry, what was you saying?”

You asked softly. Balthazar sighed.

“I said get your sweater and come on.”

You quickly stood doing as you were told. Maybe Balthazar was right. It was doing you no good to sit in the bedroom pouting. Clearly Gabriel wasn't going to be home to you that night. What would it matter if you decided that you wanted to go out for some fun? It wasn't like Gabriel was there to object about it anyway!

Twenty minutes later you sat across from Balthazar as he eagerly demolished a fried chicken platter. You watched him with wide eyes before taking a a sip of her water. For an angel he sure enjoyed human pleasures...and that was an understatement!

After eating another chicken wing, Balthazar looked up at his you before frowning. You sat in the booth across from him looking out the window. Your blue eyes were looking more miserable than he had ever seen them before.

“For a girl that just bonded with an archangel you look incredibly miserable.”

Your eyes rolled back to Balthazar.

“Well, it would be better if he was actually here.”

Balthazar frowned.

“Where is he?”

You frowned.

“Hell if I know! He didn't tell me anything! Gabriel never tells me anything! He didn't tell me about what happened with Asmodeus. He didn't tell me where he was going or when he's coming back. I'm just a warm body to keep him company when he's bored...at least until he tires of me.”

Balthazar was quiet a moment.

“I don't know what you are talking about sweet pea but I think that it is safe to say Gabriel is sticking with you. Isn't showing such a good example at the moment but he won't be going anywhere for long. Bonds are stronger than you realize love.”

You,, however, didn't look too convinced.

“Yeah.”

Balthazar sighed.  
“You know what? We are getting out of here and doing something fun! You are not spending your night moping about on my watch. I bring joy and tonight is your night!”  
The next morning you woke up at the foot of the bed. Automatically, you regretted the previous night the moment that you pulled the blanket off of your head and was met by the over head light. If you were pregnant this definitely wasn't a good thing to be doing! You had to get a straight answer on if you were really expecting or not!

“Crap!”

You muttered as the pounding in your head became more intense. Swinging your legs over the bed, you could only hope that you could heal herself quickly. It was foolish of you to think that Gabriel would be at home. If he was home, you wouldn't be feeling like stomped over crap!

Wandering into the kitchen feeling like your head was about to explode. You made a mental note to never take Balthazar up on an offer for drinks again. You should have just stayed at home and worried over your predicaments alone.

Now here you stood in mismatched clothes wondering who in the hell dressed you? Whoever it was needed help! You sighed knowing it wasn’t Gabriel. Wherever he was at the moment wasn’t helping with her hangover!

Wondering into the library, you didn’t notice a new face until a strong British accent started talking to her.

“Good morning miss aren’t you pretty this morning?”

You looked around before focusing on the man with dark hair and a snappy suite sitting across from a tense Sam. Raising an eyebrow, you fought back a laugh.

“Are you a politician or does being a liar run in your family?”

The man's amused expression went cold as Sam and Dean both chuckled.

“I can already tell that you have a lovely personality.”

You raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, welcome to Kansas. Now who are you?”

The man stood easily towering over you. Maybe he was trying to be intimidating but it wasn't working.

“My name is Arthur Ketch and you might you be? I haven't seen such a pretty face in this establishment before.”

You laughed.

“I thought you were some bizarre James Bond cos player or something. My name is Y/n. That's about all you need to know.”

Looking over her shoulder at Sam, you motioned him to the kitchen.

“Sam, can I talk to you?”

Sam nodded quickly walking into the kitchen. You meanwhile, looked back to Ketch.

“Well James it was nice to meet you. Thanks for coming the visit from....wherever you are from.”

Ketch frowned.

“My name isn't James.”

You giggled enjoying the amused expression on the man's face. Already you could tell that Arthur Ketch was going to be one person that you just couldn't make yourself like!

“Well I'm calling you James. Anyway, later!”

Once you exited the room Dean, who was chuckling stood. He loved seeing the beyond annoyed expression on Ketch's face. Dean also knew that you had no clue about who Ketch really was and the fact that he was the one that saved Gabriel. It didn't take Dean long to realize that Gabriel had told you next to nothing. It was going to be one hell of a mess when you did find out but until that happened Dean was just going to play it cool.

“She's a hoot huh?”

Dean asked with a smile. Ketch raised an eyebrow.

“I supposed that is one way to put it.”

Meanwhile, you walked into the kitchen where Sam stood leaning again the counter. You looked over your shoulder making sure that Ketch wasn't anywhere around.

“Is that the Arthur Ketch you told me about? The one that hurt your mother and is just bad news?”

Sam nodded.

“Yep, that would be him.”

You frowned peeping in to the library. The last thing that that you wanted was this bad new man anywhere near Sam or anyone else in the bunker for that matter.

“Why is he here?”

Sam shrugged.

“Just showed up this morning.”

You rolled your eyes. You knew that you could easily show the giant ass in the door so he could be on his way.

“Want me to show him the door? I have no shame.”

Sam chuckled.

“Its a little...complicated.”

Sam choked out the word complicated. Complicated wasn't even the proper word! It was a mess having Ketch in the bunker. Both Sam and Dean were on their guard and the thought of Cas' reaction made Sam a little nervous himself. If it wasn't for Gabriel and Ketch's alliance, the former member of the British Men of Letters would have been out on his ass long ago!

Sam, like Dean, knew that Gabriel didn't tell you much of anything about his past. It was never more apparent than in the present moment. If you knew who Ketch was by his saving Gabriel, you probably wouldn't be calling him James or pretty much telling him to go to hell.

You shrugged before turning to walk toward your room. Turning around you looked back at Sam with an exhausted sigh.

“Well good luck to you and Dean with James out there. I am going to take a bath.”

An hour later you walked back into the library. Jack sat reading a book on his lap. He looked up at you with a smile.

“Morning. Everything go okay last night?”

You rolled her eyes.

“Never let me go out with my father again!”

Jack chuckled but looked serious at the same time.

“I had a feeling that it will be a bad idea. Have you heard from Gabriel?”

Your face immediately looked down at the ground.

“No. So have you eaten anything to day?”

Jack shook his head. He figured you would change the subject. There was no way that you were going to say much about Gabriel! Jack could sense your disappointment. Hell, some random person down the street could probably sense your disappointment!

“I'll fix you something.”

You said softly before walking into the kitchen and started moving pots around. Maybe something on your stomach would make you feel better too! Why you felt so sick was a mystery!

After a few minutes, you heard a cough from behind you. You turned to see Ketch watching you with a smile on his face.

“Can I help you James?”  
The annoyed expression on his face was enough to bring you some joy. He was quiet a moment before beginning to speak.

“Yes, actually you can. You can tell me what you are.”

You felt your heart beginning to pound. Was he dumb enough to think that you were going to be telling him anything about what you were? Had he figured it out himself? You always did everything that you could to just come across as a normal human girl.

You turned looking at Ketch again.

“Excuse me?”

Ketch smiled straightening his suite jacket.

“There is something different about you. Something not quiet human.”

Your blue eyes narrowed.

“Don't know what you are talking about.”

Ketch smiled stepping closer. His dark eyes remained locked on your nervous face. You didn't have to say anything to let Ketch know that you was hiding something.

“I think you do. I think you have a lot of neat stories to share.”

You shook your head.

“I'm not telling you shit.”

Ketch laughed.

“You're pretty. Too pretty to have this feisty attitude that you possess.”

You tried to move away but you weren't getting far.

“Well James you get what you get. I'm kind of stuck in my ways.”

Ketch was quiet for a moment. His eyes continued to search your face before he did something that you never expected. He reached out and pulling you into a kiss. You stood flabbergasted for a moment before finally being able to push him away. Even thought you could easily fling Ketch into the opposite wall and really cause some damage you didn't.

Instead, you glared angrily at him.

“Don't ever touch me again! You'll regret it.”

Ketch smirked.

“What's the matter? Don't have a man to kiss you like that?”

You effortlessly pushed past him but stopped in the door frame.

“I am taken and he isn't some annoying bizarre jerk like you are.”

You remained in your room the rest of the day. The last thing that you wanted to do was be in any room that James Bond wanna be was in. You knew that you could easily tell Sam and Dean what happened but what if that giant pompous dick decided to do something to hurt the Winchesters? The last thing that you wanted was for something to happen to your “family.”

Around 6 pm you heard the voice that you had been wanting to hear for sometime. Gabriel stood talking to Sam in the library. As quickly as you could, you walked into the room where Ketch was sitting with legs crossed. Gabriel look up the moment you walked into the room. His serious expression vanished and he smiled instantly.

“Hey sugar.”

You quickly walked to Gabriel wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

“About time you came home!”

Gabriel didn't wait for another comment before pulling you into a long kiss. All of their past unease that had been effecting them both vanished in that moment. Gabriel broke away from you after a few moments. He nuzzled his face against yours breathing in your scent.

“Everything okay?”

Your fingers were twisting the curls on the back of his neck; clearly enjoying every caress that he had to offer.

“It is now.”

You whispered. Opening your eyes, you noticing Ketch watching them with a displeased expression.

“So I supposed you have met James?”

Gabriel frowned.

“Who?”

“She means me. Apparently she thinks my name is James.”

Ketch grumbled. You smirked.

“Yeah because you are the worst James Bond that I have ever seen!”

Gabriel looked between the two of you before glancing to Sam and Dean. Both of the Winchester's looked totally amused. Gabriel sighed.

“Enough. Y/n come on.”

You looked please but was also a bit annoyed that Gabriel wasn't amused with your assessment of Ketch. You shrugged before following your lover back to your bedroom.

After shutting the door, Gabriel had you against the opposite door ravaging your neck and exposed chest with kisses. You whimpered as one of Gabriel's hands held both of your hands over your head and the other began to tug at the hem of your shirt.

“Get these clothes off.”

Gabriel hissed. When you didn't move fast enough Gabriel snapped his fingers leaving you naked in his arms.

“Bend over that table and spread your legs, sweetheart.”

You didn't need to be told twice. You quickly leaved over the table feeling Gabriel's hands lock around your hips.

“You should see how beautiful you look bent over the table like this. Damn I have missed you!”

“I've missed you more.”

You said as you felt Gabriel's bare thighs against your backside. You tried to keep your mind from Raphael's words from your secret conversation. They had been trying to eat at you from the moment that Gabriel had you in his arms again.

“Just make him happy and he won't leave.”

You thought sadly. Gabriel's fingers that were edging toward your core froze.

“Y/n?”

“Why did you stop?”

You whined. Hearing Gabriel sigh and the sound of him pulling his abandoned pants back on.

“Come here.”

His voice was soft. You turned around seeing the archangel sitting on the bed looking at you with worried eyes.

“We were kind of in the middle of something?”

You motioned back to the table. Gabriel shook his head.

“You mood changed. Sugar, I'm not stupid. I know that there is something eating you.”

You pressed your lips together looking down.

“Come on Y/n. Everything is okay.”

“No, it isn't.”

You replied weakly.

“Gabriel, would you bond with me if you knew that you will get bored with me one day?”

You almost couldn't bring yourself to look at his expression. Gabriel looked horrified. Horrified didn't even adequately describe his expression. He quickly stood reminding you of the archangel you had met in the beginning. Gabriel looked almost lost.

“Why would you ask me that?”

You, realizing how naked you really were under Gabriel's intense gaze, looked down.

“Because you bond with me then just disappear. I didn't know where you were or when you were coming back. What was I supposed to think? I'm just some silly stupid girl that you are forced to love.”

Gabriel was dead silent for a moment.

“Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Cut the drama! Y/n what the hell? Where is all of this coming from?”

You quickly redressed.

“Think about what I just said.”

You said in almost a whisper. Gabriel sat in silence a moment.

“Is this about me leaving the other day? Y/n there is going to be some things that I do that you can't be a part of. I am not putting you in any danger. This was one of those times.”

You looked back up him.

“I deserve to at least know where you are.”

Gabriel ran a hand over his face.

“I don't want you coming after me when I go take care of things.”

You turned quickly, trying to fight back the anger and annoyance.

“Do you think that I am some weakling or something? You do don't you!”

Gabriel sighed.

“Oh Y/n, please. Fine! I was out looking for Lucifer. It started with me looking for Raphael who is apparently back too but....if I could take care of Lucifer then a lot of problems would be taken care of.”

Your face went from angry to devastated. Your blue eyes widened as you sat down beside Gabriel.

“Sweet Jesus Christmas Gabriel! You just got your grace back and now you are out after your brother?!”

Gabriel sighed.

“I knew that you would react like this!”

You blinked. How did he not expect you to react like this? Was that some random thing that he decided to say and just maybe it would sound believable?

“I just don't know what to say.”

Gabriel looked down.

“I'm not some weakling either Y/n.”

“Never said you were.”

You snapped. Gabriel was quiet a moment.

“Then why are you so mad?”

You looked at him angrily.

“Because I love you! Besides you were far off from finding Raphael.”

Gabriel frowned.

“What do you mean?”

You stood and started pacing.  
“I literally ran into him. Before you ask no he didn't hurt Jack or me.”

You couldn't bring herself to look at Gabriel. You knew that he was angry just by his silence. When you were brave enough to look at his face it apparent how angry he was. His golden eyes were almost glowing and his hands were trembling.

“He didn't touch you?”

You shook her head.

“No.”

Gabriel growled and the lights began to flicker. You looked around before turning to him.

“You should calm down.”

“How is the hell am I supposed to calm down?!”

He snapped. You shrugged.

“Well no one died.”

Gabriel sighed. Here you went with her sarcasm!  
“What did he say to you?”

Your mood instantly changed back to the depressed one that you went into when Gabriel was about to make love to you.

“Said basically that we wouldn't last. Said that you would get bored of me because you can't keep your dick in your pants.”

Gabriel was quiet for a minute before standing up and kneeling down in front of you. He gently took your hands in his as your eyes met his.

“That was who I used to be. Not now. If I had any doubt about our commitment I would have never bonded with you. Trust me, okay?”

You felt immediately better. Part of you would still be afraid for a while and you knew that Gabriel was probably aware of that. That would take time to fully go away. But the promise that he was strictly yours and his wondering eye was locked on you was enough.

“I do. I promise.”

Gabriel stood up pulling you back into his arms for another kiss.

“I promise I will do better about just disappearing without contact. I'm sorry I made you worry.”

“You're here now. It would have been nice when I was hung over this morning and I really could have used a cuddle partner.”

Gabriel's jaw dropped.

“Huh?”

You giggled putting a finger to Gabriel's lips.

“No ruining the moment. Kiss me angel.”

Gabriel gave you a kiss before looking back down at you seriously.

“Where you and Jack out at a club or something? I don't think that you need to be drinking.”

You giggled shaking your head.

“Balthazar took me out.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“We can talk about that later. I want what's mine now.”

A days with a shitty beginning and middle was ending on a high note for Gabriel and yourself. You knew there was a lot that she had to tell him. There was also the kiss with Ketch. Even though you didn't kiss the asshat back part of you was afraid that Gabriel would be angry with you to. Your only prayer was that he wouldn't take anything out on you! On the flip side, Gabriel knew that there was a lot that he had to tell you too. You deserved to know everything and he was going to have to tell you the truth. As much as it sucked you needed to know everything and he would have to “man up” and let everything out in the open.

“I'm always going to be yours.”

You whispered against his lips. Gabriel smiled against her.

“Always.”

Later that night.....

You woke up in the middle of a dark room lit only by dozens on candles. Looking around you didn’t see one face that you recognized! In fact, it was nothing but a dozen demons just standing around as though they were waiting on some order. As you moved amongst the demons it was clear that they could not see you.

“Well this is a plus.”

You said with a happy sigh. Looking at the demons as you moved throughout the room until you reached where the majority of the lights were. Your heart stopped the moment that you saw none other than Asmodeus sitting on his little throne of power. You immediately turned to go the other directions but was stopped by a thick southern accent.

“Leaving so soon?”

You turned to see Asmodeus looking at you with an amused smile on his face. Swallowing you tried to stay as calm as possible.

“Yep, party’s over time to go home.”

Asmodeus chuckled.

“Party is far from over. Don’t worry, I ain’t after you.”

You raised an eyebrow as you stepped back another inch.

“Well you aren’t getting Gabriel either you stupid son of a bitch!”

Asmodeus chuckled again.

“I don’t want him either. I have my eye on another prize.”

You crossed your arms over your chest. The last thing that you wanted was to appear weak in front of the asshat.

“Yeah, well I suggest that you just stop screwing with people because you aren’t going to be getting anywhere.”

Asmodeus sat down on his throne watching you with a smirk on his face. He knew that he had the upper hand here and he was about to use it.

“I kinda lied to you pretty lady. The thing I want is inside of you…your and Gabriel’s child.”

Your mouth dropped.

“You stupid fuck I am not pregnant!”

Asmodeus rolled his eyes,

“Yes you are. You can lie to yourself and the archangel but you can't lie to me.”

You felt herself beginning to tremble with rage.

“Gabriel won’t let you. You’ll be outnumbered. You know you will. You aren’t a fool.”  
Asmodeus stood with a round of icy laughter.

“You think that archangel is going to stick around? Girly you tell him and he’ll be gone and I’ll be waiting.”


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up from your dream, you sat up quickly ignoring Gabriel who was looking at you as though you had lost your mind.

“Y/n, what is wrong?”

You shook her head not wanting to look at Gabriel. It wasn’t because of the dream itself it was because you were trying to not be affected by it.

“Sugar?”

You finally turned back to face Gabriel.

“It’s nothing.”

Gabriel sighed, pulling you back to him.

“And I was born yesterday. What’s going on?”  
   
You sighed, feeling even more stupid if possible.  
   
“Bad dream. Asmodeus.”  
   
Gabriel’s golden eyes were looking more afraid by the moment.  
   
“You’re gonna have to talk to me sugar.”  
   
Gabriel said in almost a whisper. You took a breath.  
   
“Gabe, can I get pregnant?”  
   
Gabriel’s face went from afraid to worried beyond measure.  
   
“ Why do you ask?”  
   
You swallowed,  
   
“Gabriel, I’m pregnant and Asmodeus wants our kid.”  
   
Gabriel was silent for a few moments before taking your hands in his.

“Sugar, you are going to have to breath. If you get pregnant I think that I will know about it.”

You looked back to her archangel as he looked at her blinking. Gabriel wasn’t about to tell you that he knew good and well that you were pregnant. He was hoping that if he didn’t think about It, maybe it would go away.  
   
I know. I’ve known for a while now. Everything is going to be fine. It was just a dream, nothing more. You don’t have to worry about anything! I’m also taking care of Ketch and his making a move on you.”  
   
Your mouth dropped. Why was he not freaking out?  
   
“How did you know? Wait, your not going to kill him are you? I mean, yeah James is annoying but he backed down when I told him that I was taken.”  
   
Gabriel smirked.  
   
“Nah, I’m just going to threaten him really well. Kinda hard to go and kill the guy that saved your ass. He does it again though….well it won’t end well for him.”  
   
The following months passed without excitement. Gabriel still wasn’t talking much about the whole baby on the way. He seemed to be pretending that nothing bad was happening. Lucifer was laying low on the radar and even Asmodeus wasn’t putting a toe on anyone’s radar. Sam and Dean had gone out on a few hunting trips.  
   
It wasn’t until mid spring did all of the crazy return with a vengeance! You stood in the kitchen fixing Jack’s breakfast one morning.  
   
“Jack, do you want eggs or susage?”  
   
You called over your shoulder. Jack sat at the table playing with the new laptop that Dean bought him. The boy looked up with an eager smile.  
   
“Eggs, please!”  
   
He said cheerfully. You smiled going back to fixing random things. Sure you knew that you could snap your fingers and food would appear on the table. It was enjoyable cooking. Judging from the excited smile on Jack’s face as he watched; he enjoyed the cooked meals too.  
   
You carefully took the egg out of the carton and went to crack it. The moment that the gooey yellow yolk hit the frying pan, you felt strangely ill. Standing motionlessly you looked down hoping that the feeling would pass. What a hell of a time to get sick!  
   
“You okay?”  
   
Jack questioned. You turned putting a hand on your head. Thankfully, you hadn’t had many of pregnancy symptoms yet Gabriel was in the room before you had time to say a word.   
   
“What’s wrong?”  
   
He questioned. Gabriel looked between Jack and yourself a little confused.  
   
“Umkay, this is where someone talks. “  
   
Jack quickly motioned to you.  
   
“Something is wrong. She got really pale and stiff.”  
   
Gabriel’s worried gaze turned to you. He knew exactly what the problem was. It was the problem! He had taken to calling the baby “it.” He still wasn’t the least bit happy about this and the less that he had to talk about it the better. It wasn’t the kid itself, it was the unbelievably shitty timing and bad luck!  
   
You watched her lover’s face go from concerned to straight panicked as he jumped back from her.  
   
“It’s making you sick now.”  
   
“It?”

You questioned followed by Jack repeating “it.” Gabriel looked at his nephew.  
   
“Hey little parrot, why don’t you go somewhere else?”  
   
“He doesn’t have to go anywhere.”  
   
You argued. It was time to stop acting like this pregnancy wasn’t happening. Jack deserved to know. Everyone deserved to know. It was time to stop cutting corners!  
   
“What is going on?”  
   
Dean questioned, from the doorway. Gabriel’s eyes were glued to you as you turned to Dean with a gentle smile.   
   
“I’m pregnant.”  
   
Dean looked stunned. Sure, he already know but it was more of a surprise hearing it come out of your mouth!   
   
“Um, is that good?”

Jack asked.   
   
“NO!”  
   
Gabriel snapped. This resulted in both yourself and Jack looking at him stunned! This wasn’t what you expected in the slightest.  
   
“Gabriel, seriously?”  
   
You hissed. He looked back at you with the coldest eyes that you had ever seen.  
   
“I can’t do this, Y/n.”  
   
Your mouth dropped as you held up a hand.  
   
“Wait a minute! You can’t do this? Excuse me?! Are you hearing yourself?!”  
   
From cold vacant expression on Gabriel’s face you received your answer! Your nightmare from months ago came flooding back.  
   
“Gabriel, you promised.”  
   
Gabriel shook his head.  
   
“I was just running my mouth. I didn’t think this would actually happen. I was kind of banking on our genetics not working well together and well you can see how that worked out.”  
   
You slammed down that glass that you was holding sending glass shards all over the room.  
   
“Do you know how stupid that sounds? You do realize that I am? You aren’t backing out on me now lover boy!”  
   
Gabriel looked down apologetically.  
   
“I have to. You will be in too much danger with me now. If we split Asmodeus won’t know what to do. It’s better this way.”  
   
Your mouth dropped. What was Gabriel saying?! How could he think that this would be a logical action?  
   
“Gabriel, if you leave we will be in even more danger! Would you really abandon your own child. Don’t be like your father.”  
   
Gabriel’s face went sour.  
   
“Well I’m sorry sugar. Guess I have more of dad’s tendencies then I thought.”  
   
Gabriel vanished without a word leaving a you devastated and a beyond shocked Jack in his wake. Dean shook his head muttering “son of a bitch” under his breath.   
   
(8 months later)  
   
Your eyes snapped open as you snapped your fingers exploding the radio that was playing without a word. With a loud pop plastic went every where! You were sick of every song being the story of your life! It wasn’t until Dean came running in ready to attack whatever beast was attacking you did you look up. Seeing the pieces of the exploded stereo system, he sighed sitting down on the bed beside you.  
   
“That’s the third radio this week.”  
   
You sat up drawing your knees to her chest.  
   
“I’m sorry.”  
   
Dean shook his head reaching out putting a hand on your shoulder.  
   
“Don’t be. You have every right to be…this way. Mourning is some of the roughest shit. What you’ve gone through…”  
   
“Dean, please.”  
   
You said in barley a whisper. The eldest Winchester stopped in his tracks letting an uncomfortable silence over take them. You sighed.  
   
“I need to get over this…this hurting. It’s obvious that he isn’t coming back. I think his bond was bullshit.”  
   
Dean shrugged.  
   
“He’s bullshit. Y/n, you aren’t weak and you sure don’t need some archangel to take care of you! I have seen you kick more ass over this past year. You know how to take care of yourself. Its Gabriel’s loss. He needed to grow a pair and man up. No man abandons their wife and child like that. What respect for him I lost. But….we’re gonna make it. We always do.”  
   
You looked at your feet for a moment before smiling up at Dean. Maybe if you were lucky he would buy your fake smile.  
   
“You’re right we always do. We always will.”  
   
(21 months later)  
Gabriel sat in run down bar miserable. Over the past months he was deeply regretting bailing on you. Just like always when the tough got going he bailed. He just didn’t know how to cope when things got bad. If he had just held out, you would have probably showed him how to handle everything. You dealt with him when he was less than angelic and gave up your life for him Now when you needed him the most he ran.  
   
If he went back now, you would probably wouldn’t want anything to do with him. Gabriel couldn’t blame you either! You wouldn’t care that the bond was tugging at him and making him almost ill with need. He needed you! If Gabriel needed anymore clues that bonds were real then this was the perfect kick in the ass! There was also the fact that the baby had to be born now and Gabriel of course missed everything!  
   
“Damn it!”  
   
Gabriel growled, scowling at the wall. Everything around him was just getting to be too much!! At the moment if he had an archangel blade, Gabriel was tempted to stab himself! Death would be better than all of this misery! It literally seemed like his father was somehow punishing him for everything that he had done!  
   
“Feeling miserable brother?”  
   
Gabriel looked up seeing Raphael looking down at him with a look of faint disdain on his face.

“You could say that. What do you care anyway and what are you doing here?”  
   
Gabriel replied as Raphael sat down.  
   
“I’m here to help you. You’re my brother and for some reason I care about your stubborn self.”  
   
Raphael looked around the bar slightly disgusted.  
   
“Dirty place this is. What is this music? It’s horrid!”  
   
Gabriel’s eyes rolled to his brother’s disgusted face.  
   
“It’s called classic rock.”  
   
Raphael raised an eyebrow,  
   
“I don’t see how this is classic.”  
   
Raphael waited a moment for Gabriel to make a sarcastic comment.  
   
“Are you sure that you aren’t Luci in disguise?”  
   
Gabriel snapped. Raphael chuckled.  
   
“No, definitely not.”  
   
Gabriel looked back at him appearing angrier than he was moments ago.  
   
“Okay, I fucked up! I shouldn’t have left her! Are you happy?!”  
   
Raphael shrugged.  
   
“Sure, thrilled. I don’t know why I am so surprised with you. This behavior just lives up to your reputation. I thought that when you met your soulmate you would calm your ass down. Clearly that was some false hope. Gabriel, I guess I shall start with the standard we all expected more of you. Now look what you have went and done. You went and created some other hybrid creature that could cause some real damage got this earth.”  
   
Gabriel’s eyes narrowed.  
   
“Don’t you even think about hurting the kid.”  
   
Raphael rolled his eyes.  
   
“That is the last thing that I want to do. While I may have had regrettable behavior for some time, I am back where I need to be now. My concern is Jack and JoyAnna. You and Lucifer clearly don’t think things out.”  
   
Gabriel looked down sadly  
   
“Her name is JoyAnna?”  
   
Raphael nodded.  
   
“Yes, regrettably she looks a lot like you.”  
   
“Regrettably? What the hell are you talking about?”  
   
Raphael rolled his eyes for the thousandth time in the conversation.  
   
“It causes Y/n some grief. How do you think your wife feels knowing that you are out doing god knows what with god knows whom. You made a commitment to Y/n not some porn star or hooker. Clearly you are not picky about what is in your bed.”  
   
Gabriel looked like someone had force fed him a bunch of Lemonhead candies.  
   
“I want my wife. I miss her…”  
   
Raphael’s cold eyes hadn’t moved in some time. He was hoping that the ass chewing that he was giving Gabriel would be enough to hit home. Judging by the pained expression in his brother’s eyes he was getting somewhere. Too bad that this wasn’t the only thing that Raphael had planned for his younger brother for the evening! If Gabriel thought that an ass chewing was all that was going to happen; he had another thing coming!  
   
“Too bad I don’t believe you. Come, I have something to show you.”  
   
Gabriel didn’t move.  
   
“Eh? You think that I am going somewhere with you?”  
   
Raphael nodded.  
   
“You can and you are. I want you to something.”  
   
Gabriel frowned,  
   
“What? The last time I went anywhere with you I was left hanging upside down from a tree in heaven.”  
   
Raphael smirked.  
   
“That was many many years ago. Time to move on. I am going to show what the future will be like without you in it.”  
   
Gabriel mumbled something that sounded like fuck me. Raphael chuckled,  
   
“Far from it. I am not your wife and that would be wrong.”  
   
The next thing Gabriel knew he was sitting in the back of a car. Automatically Gabriel recognized Jack sitting in the driver’s seat and beside him was who had to be his daughter. Gabriel’s heart began to pound looking at her. She was a perfect mixture of her parents. Her golden eyes were focused in the same direction as Jack.  
   
“This is stupid Jack! We need to be doing something.”  
   
Jack shook his head.  
   
“Nope we need to observe the situation.”  
   
JoyAnna groaned.  
   
“I say kick ass and ask questions later.”  
   
Gabriel meanwhile, looked back to Raphael who was sitting beside him as though nothing new as happening. Raphael motioned to his niece and nephew casually.  
   
“And I give you the new Sam and Dean Winchester. She’s a loose cannon and he’s the voice of reason.”  
   
Gabriel’s mouth dropped.  
   
“They are hunters? Oh sweet Jesus!”  
   
Raphael chuckled motioning forward with a huge fake smile.  
   
“It gets better.”  
   
JoyAnna and Jack were still arguing over the next course of action.  
   
“Joy, its too risky, even with our powers….”  
“Jack, come on. Between the two of us, our grace, and our weapons I think we are lethal to whatever is in there.”  
   
Jack groaned.  
   
“Look, Joy, I get that our father’s never set much by the rules…”  
   
JoyAnna held a hand up.  
   
“Don’t bring them into this. Clearly they don’t give a good god damn about what happened to us so fuck it. We can save our conversation’s about daddy issues for family therapy.”  
   
“You sound like Gabriel.”  
   
JoyAnna’s golden eyes narrowed at Jack.  
   
“Don’t make me kick you. If I ever meet him I am kicking him in the shins. Anyhow, Jack we don’t need to be having this conversation right now. We turned out just fine. You are just fine. Cas, Sam, and Dean have done just fine by us. We need to to what we were meant to do. Save people and kill things. We’re doin just fine without the archangels. Fuck them.”  
   
Jack looked like he felt a little better.  
   
“I think we should call Raphael. He would have a lot more insight on this case.”  
   
JoyAnna shook her head.  
   
“That would be a big hell no. I am not about to rip Raphael away from his Jim Buffet CD’s and margaritas to be lectured for hours about being reckless.”  
   
Jack smirked.  
   
“Well you are…”  
   
“Shut it!”  
   
Jack laughed.  
   
“Oh please, you are so reckless! If I recall properly you jumped on a vampire. It was also you that had a demon tied up and was mock praying for it.”  
   
JoyAnna smirked.  
   
“Good times. Poor demon needed some prayers for that ridiculous vessel it was running around in. He reminded me of that cult leader from the heavens gate cult. Much fashion sense.”  
   
Jack sighed.  
   
“If he didn’t wear that stupid track suit you would have never stood there and laughed at him.”  
   
Joy nodded.  
   
“Probably so but like I said we are not calling Raphael. I am not about to be lectured to the sounds of Margaritaville. We could get him wasted enough where he just gets joyful and lets us go.”  
   
Jack shook his head.  
   
“That is too much work in itself.”  
   
Gabriel looked back to Raphael shaking his head.  
   
“Get me the fuck out of here!”

Raphael snapped his fingers leaving Gabriel back in the same bar. Looking around Gabriel didn’t see his brother.  
   
“Yeah, that isn’t happening!”  
   
He growled before disappearing without a trace.  
   
Dean sat in the library looking at a cat magazine that Cas had brought home. He chuckled at a couple of photos of kitten in teacups before the sound of wings got his attention. Looking up, Dean’s rage meter went from 0 to 1,000 when seeing Gabriel in front of him.  
   
“Son of a bitch what are you doing here?!”  
   
Gabriel fought the urge to be a smartass.  
   
“I need to talk to Y/n.”  
   
Dean put the magazine down and quickly stood up.  
   
“You aren’t going anywhere near her.”  
   
Gabriel groaned.  
   
“She’s my soulmate. You can’t keep her from me.”  
   
Dean laughed.  
   
“That’s clever feathers! She’s your soulmate when you want her to be. You just abandon her any other time. Look she is doing great without you. Your kid doesn’t need you coming in and out of her life either.”  
   
Gabriel’s eyes started to glow making Dean step back automatically.  
   
“Okay, sparkles calm down! What do you care anyway? You bailed as soon as she was knocked up? This kid is evidently pretty scary. I mean look at you, you’re an archangel and bailed when you heard about the kid.”  
   
Gabriel reached up tugging at his hair.  
   
“I talked to Raphael. He showed me what the future will be like. I need to fix the wrongs that I have caused.”  
   
Dean groaned.

“I told him to stay away from you and keep his visions to himself. I didn’t even want to see what he had to offer. Whatever happens in the future happens. We’ll roll with it. We don’t need visions or some jerkwad archangel to keep things smooth. Gabriel, we have enough issues keeping the kid safe from Asmodeus without you ringing the dinner bell.”  
   
Gabriel scowled even harder at Dean,  
   
“You of all people know that I am the best person to care for JoyAnna.”  
   
Dean raised an eyebrow.  
   
“Raphael told you her name? Come on Gabriel, you would be clueless as to what to do with her.”  
   
The two stood arguing for a while longer before Gabriel had enough. Gabriel growled before pushing Dean in the same vision that Raphael showed him. He stood patiently until Dean appeared back in front of him looking uncomfortable.  
   
“Still hate me?”  
   
Gabriel asked casually. Dean looked up uncomfortably.  
   
“Wow its funny but your kid sure seems an awful lot like me. Am I really that bad? Wait, don’t answer that! Look I don’t trust you and I can bet money that Y/n won’t either. You are going to have to kiss some major ass before she will let you touch her again.”  
   
Gabriel looked down.  
   
“I know. I don’t expect her to want to be with me again. I just want to make up for what I have done.”  
   
Dean crossed his arms over his chest.  
   
“I just don’t get it Gabriel! Y/n saved your ass. She brought you back from that crazy place you were in and gave you a child. What did you do? You left.”  
   
Gabriel looked down miserably, reminding Dean of a child that had been scolded too many times.  
   
“I know, I left. I know that is all that I am good for but I want my wife and daughter back. I don’t want the porn stars or strippers. I want to do what I was meant to do…seriously this time.”  
   
Dean didn’t look too convinced but shrugged.

“Well it isn’t me that you have to convince. Keep this in mind though; if you hurt Y/n or the kid again you’ll regret it.”  
   
Gabriel nodded,  
   
“Fair enough.”  
   
Dean motioned to the den.  
   
“Come on. Y/n is on a hunt right now. She is due back today with Sam. JoyAnna is with Cas. Good luck getting her away from him or Jack. She is love with them. And Gabriel? Best not to mention the porn stars, strippers, or whatever you have been doing to Y/n.”  
   
Gabriel shook his head giving Dean the best go to hell expression that he could.  
   
“Duh.”  
   
Gabriel followed Dean into the living room.  
   
“Good thing you can’t get STD’s.”  
   
Dean said with a chuckle. He smiled looking in the den where Cas sat in the floor with JoyAnna. The toddler sat in the floor across from Cas. The angel had a matching game between them talking to the baby in Enochian. Dean was used to this. Cas and Jack were always finding ways to keep JoyAnna’s little mind challenged. For being only one she was extremely smart. Dean knew it was the angel in her but he was still amazed.  
   
Gabriel meanwhile, was frozen looking at his daughter. Her little round face was focused on the card that Cas was holding out to her. Her golden eyes looked at the card before picking it up and pointing to a card that was in the middle of the rows of cards. She adjusted the stuff rabbit in her arms and turned the card over.  
   
“Very good!”  
   
Cas said with a smile.  
   
“Yay, me!”  
   
Gabriel smiled. Her little voice even seemed almost perfect to him! He was so occupied in watching his daughter focus on the cards that he didn’t notice Cas look up.  
   
“Um…Dean?”  
   
Dean nodded.  
   
“Yeah, I know. He is standing there. I’ll talk to you about it later.”  
   
Cas stood up looking at Gabriel with wide eyes. Dean looked between the two realizing that they were having a silent conversation that he wasn’t a part of.  
   
“Well, this is fun.”  
   
Dean muttered as JoyAnna stood up and toddled over to Cas. She tugged on his trench coat with a grin. When Cas didn’t look down she started to tug hard.  
   
“Cassie! Cassie! Cassie!”  
   
Cas shook his head interrupting Gabriel’s long drawn out explanation of what happened and looked down at JoyAnnwho was starting to untie his shoes.  
   
“No.”  
   
He said calmly before reaching down and picking the child up who automatically went to chew on his tie. Cas coughed politely and flipped his tie over his shoulder.  
   
“I haven’t left you little one.”

He said that as almost a bitch slap to his brother. In ways, Cas felt guilty seeing the hurt expression in Gabriel’s eyes.  
   
“I warn you Gabriel, she is very shy around strangers.”  
   
Gabriel nodded sadly as Cas turned. The moment the baby’s golden eyes met his; all of Gabriel’s past stupid decisions felt even more ignorant. She looked at him for a moment before looking back to Cas.  
   
“Its all right, Joy. This is your father.”  
   
Cas stepped closer trying to determine if she would go to Gabriel. JoyAnna looked between Cas and Gabriel a moment before flinging her arms around Cas’ neck. She crammed her face against Cas’ cheek. The angel sighed trying to loosen the child’s grip. Gabriel looked down at his feet sadly. Cas was waiting for the archangel to start tearing up. Cas sat JoyAnna down. The toddler took off across the room to Dean holding her hands up with a smile. Dean picked her up.  
   
“That is a pretty dress you are wearing Joy.”  
   
Cas turned looking at Dean.  
   
“And she’s only pulled it over her head 3 times.”

Dean chuckled.  
   
“Yeah, we are gonna have to work on that. Come on darlin, lets go get you a snack. Say bye bye for now.”  
   
JoyAnna smiled and waived as Dean walked out of he room. Gabriel looked up as her golden eyes met his again. She was clearly watching every move that he made until he was out of her line of sight. This was not going to be easy!  
   
Once JoyAnna and Dean were out of the room Cas turned back to Gabriel.  
   
“Well have you seen the light?”  
   
Gabriel nodded.  
   
“Yeah, I think my own kid being petrified of me is a good kick in the balls. Bet you’re happy!”  
   
Cas shrugged.  
   
“Not really, none of this would have happened if you wouldn’t have acted like yourself. It should have been you holding her when she was crying all night not Dean, Y/n, Jack, Sam and myself pacing all over this place. You should have been the one that she feels the most comfortable with.”  
   
Gabriel groaned.  
   
“Cas, I have had my ass ripped over this for hours over this. I feel awful as it is. Cas, I have regretted leaving for a very long time! Of all my bad decisions this is the worst.”  
   
Cas squinted his eyes.  
   
“I do hope you mean that.”  
   
Gabriel ran a hand through his hair. He was realizing very quickly that not only did he have to gain your trust back but his brother and the Winchester’s as well.  
   
“I mean it more than anything in this world.”  
   
Cas’ blue eyes locked into Gabriel and stared him down as if he was looking for any signs of deceit. His attention was interrupted when your voice came from the other room.  
   
“Cas? Are you home?”  
   
Cas looked to Gabriel before raising an eyebrow. The last time he had seen this panicked expression on Gabriel’s face was the time that Gabriel was first rescued from Asmodeus.  
   
“In the den, Y/n. Please make sure that your gun is on safety.”  
   
You started laughing from the room before walking in.  
   
“Cas, that is funny. Why would I need to put my gun on….Gabriel.”  
   
You froze in the doorway, your eyes widened as you looked at the archangel a few feet away. All of the miserable feeling from the past year came flooding back. You felt your heart began to pound. After regaining your composure you turned to walk out of the room but stopped when Cas called your name,  
   
“Y/n, wait.”  
   
Turning, your eyes hadn’t left Gabriel. You were trying to stop that feeling of love that was still there. After everything that he did to you, for some crazy reason, you were still in love with him. He looked awful to put things lightly. In your opinion, Gabriel looked worse than he did the first time that she you him. You were internally pleased to see that they were actually bonded. He looked as awful as you did. The conversation with Cas came flooding back to you.  
   
“If Gabriel really bonded with you then he will be suffering just like you are. If and when we see him again, he will look bad. The bond will take a lot out of him. If he looks healthy and charming, then the bond was a lie.”  
   
Cas’ voice pulled you from your thoughts.  
   
“I think we all need to sit down and talk. Y/n, please.”  
   
You looked to Gabriel again. Between the urge to kiss him and beat him over the head with the nearest heaviest book, you had to find some common ground. You knew that at the moment you didn’t trust Gabriel. That wouldn’t stop the fact that the two of you needed to talk. If it wasn’t for your own sanity but for JoyAnna.  
   
“Okay.”  
   
You said lightly and walked to the couch sitting down. Gabriel didn’t move from his spot by the door. You could only hope that this discussion was going to be something that could fix your problems instead of destroying it further. Only Chuck knew what was about to happen….


	7. Chapter 7

Cas sat waiting for either Gabriel or yourself to start talking. Instead, the two of you sat watching each other. Neither had moving to speak. Cas blinked trying to fight the urge of annoyance. He felt like he was dealing with a bunch of children and it was time to get all of this mess fixed!

 

“Before either of you say anything, I think it is my place to advise that you both consider your words before speaking. There is a lot more than your relationship that is at stake. JoyAnna is in the picture now and she needs more than a mother and father that fight all the time. Jack also doesn’t need to see the two of you fighting all of the time. It is bothering him as well. So I suggestion that you, Gabriel, consider your nephew in this as well also”

 

No one spoke for a moment. You were considering Cas’ words of wisdom. He was definitely right. JoyAnna didn’t need parents who were at each others throats all the time. Jack didn’t deserve it either. You could see the pain in his eyes anytime that Gabriel was mentioned. You wasn’t sure if he was just hurting because his uncle went MIA or if he was worried that you were going to be upset. Either way the boy was sad.

 

Gabriel, meanwhile, ran a hand over his face before focusing his attention on Cas. You, had turned to look at the archangel and was quietly thinking,

 

“God give me patience so I don’t set this dwarf on fire.”

 

You continued to try to focus on Cas’ previous advice of holding anger in. No matter, what the species it would take you down a bad road and how were you to forgive Gabriel if you didn’t hear him out? It was no secret that you still loved Gabriel. You would freely admit it to Cas anytime that he asked so why was it so hard to admit it in the moment? Whatever, the reason you needed to make sure that you were up front with Gabriel. JoyAnna deserved to know her father and deep down you wanted your lover back!

 

Gabriel’s voice pulled you from her thoughts.

 

“Well bro it’s time for you to go. This conversation is going to be awkward enough without you scowling at me the whole time.”

 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Cas instantly vanished. You turned looking at Gabriel crossly.

 

“What did you do to him?!”

 

Gabriel smirked.

 

“Relax, he’s just in the kitchen with Dean and Joy. I’m sure he is just fine and dandy. Cas is right, we need to talk this out.”

 

You crossed your arms over your chest.

 

“Now you are wanting to be grown up?”

 

Gabriel shrugged.

 

“Figured that you would want that.”

 

You stood up starting to pace. After walking around the room a few times you sank back into your seat beside Gabriel.

 

“I wanted to you with me when I was pregnant. I needed you and you left! It’s been hell since you left. You have no idea how bad it has been! We’ve been lucky to avoid Asmodeus. He’s…”

 

You stopped talking, your bottom lip quivered as you thought about what your families reality was now. You didn’t notice Gabriel scooting closer. He waived his hand in front of your face hoping to get the rest of the sentence. When you didn’t speak, Gabriel carefully took your hand into his.

 

“Y/n?”

 

You quickly yanked your hand away not looking at Gabriel. The last thing that you wanted was to see the expression on sadness in his face.

 

“He’s after us Gabriel! Asmodeus is after us. He wants JoyAnna. The asshat thinks because you are her father that she is going to be a better candidate for….whatever he did to you.”

 

Gabriel’s golden eyes looked panicked. For a moment he reminded you of the archangel that you had met so long ago. He looked like that guy that would have been scared by his own shadow. After a moment his demeanor changed back to normal.

“Y/n, he isn’t going to touch her.”

 

Your eyes narrowed.

 

“Forgive me for not trusting you.”

 

Gabriel sighed miserably.

 

“I deserved that. Y/n, I’m sorry…for everything. You didn’t deserve any of that. It doesn’t matter what excuse I give you because none of them would be good enough. I would like to say it was some PTSD I had going on that made me lose my common sense. Sugar, I am still so in love with you.”

 

You looked at him closely.

 

“You don’t leave people that you love! Gabriel. You abandoned me when I was most vulnerable! You abandoned that sweet little baby that you didn’t get to see! Gabe I was there for you when you were a few a stones throw short of a cuckoo’s nest. I’m sorry Gabriel but it is a going to take me some time to forgive you. I can’t trust you right now and I don’t. I’m not getting to close to you. In case you go and leave me in the dirt again.”

 

Gabriel jumped up off of the couch.

 

“You are really quoting that Sam Smith song to me?!”

 

You shrugged.

 

“It fits. All I can say is…prove me wrong. Prove to me you’ve changed and I may reconsider.”

 

Gabriel sighed.

 

“Fine, whatever I have to do. Ugh this means that I have to face your father at some point don’t I?”

 

You smirked before reaching out and patting Gabriel’s shoulder.

 

“Best of luck to you.”

 

You were fighting the urge to laugh at the horrified expression on Gabriel’s face. You knew that he was thinking of the fight that he would have with Balthazar at some point in the future. What Gabriel didn’t know was just how angry the other angel was. Balthazar had been all for going after Gabriel and dragging his ass back. It didn’t matter if Gabriel was more powerful than him! The last thing he wanted was his pregnant daughter being on her own. It had taken yourself, Sam, Dean, and Cas to convince Balthazar that she wasn’t going to be alone for him to be mildly okay with the fact that Gabriel wasn’t there.

 

“I was a shitty father! I wasn’t there when you needed me. Yes, I know that I was clueless about your existence but it doesn’t justify anything in my eyes. Now I realize how wrong I was. This little one is going through the same thing you did and she doesn’t deserve it! I am going to drag him back here kicking and screaming if I have to.”

 

You were pleasantly surprised with Balthazar’s role as “grand father.” Although he hated the grandpa jokes that Sam and Dean would make he adored JoyAnna with everything he had! He would come in at least twice a month to see JoyAnna. The whole time that Balthazar was there he as spoiling JoyAnna non stop! When he was gone JoyAnna would often take your or Dean’s phones to call Balthazar. It didn’t matter what the angel was doing he would stop and talk to JoyAnna as long as she wanted. Hours long conversations happened with Balthazar just listening to Joy babble about whatever was going through her mind. You weren’t sure how many dates Balthazar skipped out on just to sit and face time with the baby.

 

You smiled at the memory before looking back to Gabriel.

 

“Gabe, I want to try something and don’t think this changes anything.”

 

Gabriel nodded, looking relieved that the conversation had gone from Balthazar to something else.

 

“Yeah?”

You stepped closer to Gabriel and pressed your lips to his. The kiss was soft at first. You were almost teasing the archangel with what he was missing. When Gabriel realized this was actually happening he gently wrapped his arms around your waist deepening the kiss. He wanted you to see just how much that he missed you.

 

Gabriel was the first to pull away. Some of the emptiness that he had been feeling for the past year had started to fade. This was the closest that he had felt like himself for a long time! Judging by the expression on your face, you were feeling the same thing. You eyes were closed and lips still puckered. It would be so easy for him to lean back in for another kiss but he decided against it. Gabriel for once, wanted to do the work that was needed. He knew that there was no easy road out. Whatever it took, he was willing to do.

 

“Y/n?”

 

You held your hand up, standing quietly for a few more moments.

 

“Bond is still good.”

 

Gabriel chuckled.

 

“I told you that there really isn’t anyway to break it.”

 

Your eyes didn’t open. Despite the fact that Gabriel tasted like whiskey, his kisses was still like liquid heroin laced fire.

 

“Can you not ruin the moment with your yapping?”

 

The following weeks passed slowly for Gabriel. He was trying anything that he could possibly think of to prove to you that he had changed. You were still being wary any time that he was near you. He was at least able to get you to open up to him some but that was it. Anytime he attempted to kiss you again, you would press a single finger to his lips saying,

 

“Soon, Gabriel.”

 

The only good part in the past few weeks was JoyAnna had finally warmed up to Gabriel. It took her a few days of quiet watching before Gabriel was able to warm her up with candy. Now she had no issues when Gabriel reached for her. In fact, she was following him around the way she did Cas. Hearing her say “daddy” was also one of the highlights of the week.

 

“No bed! Bye bye!”

 

Gabriel was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of JoyAnna’s shrill screech. He was still internally trying to plot ways to get you to fully trust him again. So far he was coming up short. Gabriel knew sending you another howler wouldn’t be a smart option.

 

Looking up JoyAnna came toddling past him in her footed pajamas.

 

“Hi daddy! Bye daddy!”

 

She gigged, clearly trying to find a quick hiding place. Gabriel quickly reached out grabbing JoyAnna in one arm.

 

“Nice try shorty.”

 

Joy gave him a pouty expression.

 

“No bed.”

 

She giggled. Gabriel carried her into her bedroom where you stood patiently waiting with a smile on your face.

 

“Good team work thing we have going on here.”

 

You said with a smile as Gabriel put JoyAnna in her crib.

 

“Yeah, apparently she didn’t see me sitting there. Time to go to bed princess.”

 

JoyAnna shook her head and started rubbing her eyes.

 

“Joy not sleepy.”

 

Gabriel smirked.

 

“Uh huh. Stay in bed princess. If you don’t I’ll know about it.”

 

JoyAnna gave Gabriel a smirk before immediately rolling over. You motioned to the door knowing that the quicker the two of you got out of there the quicker Joy would go to sleep. The kid was always afraid that she was going to miss something. You, in a way couldn’t blame her, you all seemed to live in a three ring circus.

 

You waited until Gabriel shut the door. He didn’t move for a minute. Clearly he was waiting for Joy to beckon him back in and away he would go. You were proud of him. In the beginning, you would have never expected Gabriel to adapt to this change so quickly. His out of character change was almost enough to sweep you off of your feet!

 

“Y/n, wait.”

 

You turned almost running right into Gabriel’s chest. Your face automatically blushed and was thankful that the hallway was dark.

 

“Yeah?”

 

You replied softly. The moment that Gabriel’s arm went around your waist you froze.

 

“Y/n, please. What do I have to do? Its been weeks now. I’ve changed. I’ve done everything that you have asked of me. I want my wife back.”

 

You stood on her tiptoes pressing a gentle kiss to Gabriel’s cheek.

 

“Soon.”

 

Gabriel groaned muttering under his breath in Enochian.

 

“When is soon? Tomorrow? Next week? When Joy is grown up? Five centuries from now? I need to know what soon is! You telling me one thing and showing me another. You said yourself that our bond is still strong.”

 

You pressed her lips together looking down. Feeling almost unable to bring your to look at Gabriel’s face. You instead focused your attention on the ring that Gabriel had given you when the two of you officially bonded. You had started wearing her wedding ring again a week previous.

“It is…I just….I don’t know Gabriel. I’m scared okay.”

 

Gabriel’s face looked heartbroken. He wasn’t sure what else to say that the moment. It seemed nothing that he would do would ever be good enough to win you over. Maybe this was going to be his reality! He would be caring for his daughter and constantly waiting for you to decide to take him back. The first responsibility he didn’t mind but the latter just seemed miserable!

 

“Kay…well I know where I stand.”

 

Gabriel said coldly. When he started to turn to walk off you quickly stepped forward.

 

“Gabe, wait.”

 

Gabriel didn’t turn.

 

“Just forget it Y/n. We are going to wake the baby up. I need some air.”

 

Gabriel left you staring after him. He knew that he should stay and talk to you. At the moment, however, he had to get away before he said something that he would regret later!

 

Walking outside Gabriel noticed Cas standing looking up at the sky. Raising an eyebrow, Gabriel looked up before looking back at Cas. The other angel hadn’t uttered a word.

 

“So Cas, are we looking at something in particular or what?”

 

Cas looked at his brother after a few moments.

 

“Simply enjoying the silence.”

 

Gabriel nodded without a word.

 

“Yeah, I don’t like silence. Makes me nervous.”

 

Gabriel replied. Cas silently agreed. Gabriel never handled silence well. Even before Asmodeus got a hold of the archangel, silence always drove Gabriel nuts.

 

“Clearly. I take it things didn’t go well with Y/n?”

 

Gabriel scoffed.

 

“What gave it away?”

 

Gabriel asked in almost a sarcastic tone before looking away from his brother. Cas shrugged.

 

“Your emotions. I would say give her patience and time but I feel that is the last thing that you want to hear.”

 

Gabriel was quiet a moment.

 

“Yeah, not really. I think I am sick of the being patient and waiting conversation. Its like a one step forward and two steps back kind of situation.”

 

Cas wasn’t 100% on the best way to handle the situation. He could put his two cents in but he was positive that Gabriel wouldn’t like his input. Cas understood to an extent why Gabriel panicked when he learned that you were pregnant. He would have panicked too if he was in Gabriel’s shoes. The running is what baffled Cas! He couldn’t imagine just leaving you to deal with everything alone.

 

“Well you’re back now. That is the important part. Even if things don’t pan out well with Y/n for some time JoyAnna will definitely benefit with you being here.”

 

Gabriel slightly smiled.

 

“I couldn’t leave her now.”

 

Cas looked relieved.

 

“I do hope you mean that. If you leave again it would devastate the child.”

 

Gabriel looked to his brother with the most dead serious expression that Cas had ever seen on the archangel’s face.

 

“I. Will. Never. Leave. Her. Again!”

 

Cas actually smiled at that.

 

“I trust you. As much as I despise Raphael I am glad that he found you and showed you that vision. I saw it too and I was gravely concerned.”

 

Gabriel nodded.

 

“I was concerned that she was going to turn out like Dean.”

 

Cas chuckled.

 

“She would have been an even mixture of Dean and myself. I don’t think you saw everything. JoyAnna, when not hunting, would be as awkward as I am.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, that is concerning.”

 

Cas chuckled.

 

“She would have tuned a lot of that out by the time that she would become a teenager. Did Raphael show you the other vision?”

 

Gabriel’s mouth immediately dropped.

 

“Fuck, there is more?! What the hell do I have to fix now?!”

 

Cas smirked at the devastated expression on his brother’s face. Clearly, Gabriel assumed there was more damage that he was going to have to fix now.

 

“Nothing more that you are working on now. Maybe it will be an incentive for your return and staying.”

 

Gabriel groaned,

 

“Crap, I may regret this but show me.”

 

The next thing Gabriel knew he was standing in the bunker again beside Cas. The other angel began to pace before looking down at his watch.

 

“JoyAnna, you are going to be late for school again.”

 

He called. Dean sat on at the table with a bowl on cereal in front of him.

 

“Relax Cas. You have some time before she will be late.”

 

Cas turned to the eldest Winchester.

 

“I don’t really like the idea of her going to a regular school with normal children. It concerns me.”

 

Dean sighed as he stood and put his empty bowl in the sink.

 

“You need to relax Cas. Joy is perfectly safe. You know that her teacher is an undercover angel. If anything happens Diana will be in touch with you before you can say mongoose.”

Cas raised an eyebrow.

 

“Why would I say mongoose?”

 

Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“Just go with me, huh? We, as in Y/n, Sam, and myself have decided that it was a good idea to raise JoyAnna like a human until she started figuring out that she isn’t normal. I know that you want to be upfront with her from the get go but I think it would be too much on a kid to know that she is half archangel.”

 

Cas groaned.

 

“Very well. When things go bad I am saying I told you so.”

 

Dean shrugged as JoyAnna came running in. Gabriel sighed looking at her. In this vision the child appeared to be around 6 or 7. She still looked like a perfect version of yourself and Gabriel mixed. Her blonde curls were fixed neatly framing her perfect little face.

 

“I’m ready!”

 

She said in an extra sassy tone as she dropped her back pack on the floor. Cas turned looking at her with his normal stern expression.

 

“You are wearing a tutu to school?”

 

JoyAnna looked down at the pink tutu that was over her blue jeans.

 

“Of course. I’m a ballerina princess.”

 

Dean chuckled.

 

“Sheesh Cas. She’s a ballerina princess! You can’t be a ballerina princess if you don’t have a tutu! What is wrong with you?!”

 

Dean chuckled as JoyAnna sat down at the table and started swinging her little Converse clad feet. Cas sighed.

 

“Well I have never been a ballerina princess so I had no idea.”

 

Dean gave him a smile before looking back to JoyAnna.

 

“Joy, I have a question sweetie. Why were you late for class yesterday? We dropped you off at the door to the school?”

 

JoyAnna looked up with a very Gabriel like expression. She sat her spoon down and folded one hand on top of the other.

 

“I saw a bug.”

 

Dean blinked.

 

“So you didn’t go to class because you saw a bug? Why didn’t you walk around it?”

 

JoyAnna shook her head.

 

“No, I followed the bug. When it went under a door and I couldn’t follow it any longer I decided it was time to go to class. They were already having circle time when I walked in. Ms. Diana didn’t seem to pleased.”

 

Cas put on his trench coat giving the child a displease expression.

 

“You get distracted too easily dear.”

 

He looked up at Dean and the two had a silent agreement that the child was more like her father than she realized.

 

“Well its time we get going or you will be late again. Ms. Diana isn’t coming after me.”

 

Cas said casually. He reached down picking JoyAnna up in one arm.

 

“Cassie, Ms. Diana said that I have a lot of potential to live up to and I am wasting it acting like Gabriel….whoever that is. Who is he?”

 

Both Cas and Dean’s faces went about three shades paler. Neither spoke for a moment before Dean finally got his voice working.

 

“Nobody. Just some idiot that makes bad choices. That’s all you need to know. Joy, just go to school and be a good girl. If your good today, I’ll take you for ice cream.”

 

“With sprinkles?!”

 

JoyAnna squealed. Both Cas and Dean were relived when the child’s thought process had left her father. Dean nodded.

 

“Well you can’t have ice cream without sprinkles! Your mommy should be back today too and she can come too.”

 

JoyAnna’s smile winded as Dean kissed her head.

 

“You’re a real prince uncle Dean.”

 

The next thing Gabriel knew he was standing in the middle of a classroom with children running all over the place. He looked around a few times until his eye landed on the teacher. Diana! Gabriel knew her well. He chuckled at the thought of her once being a great solider now she was teaching snot nosed brats their ABC’s.

 

Gabriel turned looking at the door as Cas walked in with JoyAnna holding his hand. Diana stood up and walked over.

 

“Good morning JoyAnna. I see that you are on time this morning. No bug adventures?”

 

JoyAnna shook her head.

 

“No Ms. Diana. I’m sorry about yesterday and being naughty.”

 

Diana smiled and patted JoyAnna’s head.

 

“Its okay dear. Why don’t you go play play dough with Crissy?”

 

JoyAnna nodded eagerly as she hugged Cas’ leg.

 

“Bye Cassie!”

 

When JoyAnna had joined the other little girl in the play dough section Diana turned back to Cas.

 

“Something tells me that you want to talk.”

 

Cas’ eyes narrowed.

 

“JoyAnna mentioned that you compared her to Gabriel.”

 

Diana nodded.

 

“Its kind of hard not to. The resemblance is uncanny. All of the angels see it. I’m sure, as you can imagine, JoyAnna is the talk of heaven.”

 

Cas sighed.

 

“She doesn’t know about Gabriel, Diana. We have not told her about him.”

 

Diana’s mouth dropped.

 

“Oh Cas, I am so sorry! I had no idea. Joy just seems so much like him that I…”

 

Cas held up a hand.

 

“Everything is fine. Dean distracted her with the prospect of ice cream and sprinkles.”

 

Diana smiled, looking back at the little girl.

 

“She’s a very smart little girl! JoyAnna has a lot of potential. I’m time we will see just how great that she can be.”

 

Cas nodded with a sad smile.

 

“For now she needs to be a child.”

 

Diana nodded.

 

“Understood.”

 

Meanwhile, across the room, JoyAnna stood mushing play dough with her fingers. The other little girl that she was playing with looked up.

 

“Joy, I have a question?”

 

Joy looked up from her play dough, clearly not realizing that her father was standing within inches of her.

 

“Yeah?”

 

She said. The other little girl was looking at Cas who had stepped out of the room before turning her attention back to JoyAnna.

 

“Why do you call your daddy, Cassie?”

 

JoyAnna frowned. The expression of awkwardness on JoyAnna’s little face broke Gabriel’s heart and like Cas said it made him thankful for Raphael’s random visit!

 

“Cassie isn’t my daddy. He’s my uncle.”

 

The other little girl looked confused.

 

“Well where is your daddy?”

 

JoyAnna looked down. Her little face went a soft shade of pink.

 

“I dunno. Lost somewhere?”

 

The next thing Gabriel knew he was standing beside Cas again in the yard.

 

“Okay, Cas you made your point! Hell, that was a disaster! I can’t believe that you sent her to a regular school. She could have hurt someone!”

 

Meanwhile inside,

 

You lay in bed silently wishing that you would have just accepted Gabriel’s advance. Things could be like they were in the beginning. You could be happy again. Just because Gabriel made one mistake that didn’t mean that he would make it again! There was also the fact that he was crazy about JoyAnna. The baby seemed to be an insurance policy that would make Gabriel stay home.

 

Right as you began to drift off red light filled the room and a siren began to sound. Your eyes snapped open as you looked around in shock. You had never seen this happen before. As quickly as you could, you made her way to JoyAnna’s room and threw the door open.

 

The little girl was standing in her crib with her hands over her ears. She looked relive the moment that you picked up her.

 

“Too loud mommy!”

 

You immediately felt that something wasn’t right. Tightening your hold on your daughter before taking off down the hall. Where was Gabriel? What in the hell was happening?

 

The moment you stepped into the main room your mouth dropped. About 10 feet away stood none of the then fucking Asmodeus. You stopped walking as the man turned to face her.

 

“Well if it isn’t Y/n. About time we meet in person. Look at that! That must be JoyAnna. You both will make a great addition to my collection.”

 

Your rolled your eyes trying to think of a way to get out of the room with as quickly as possible but kill the Kentucky fried fucker in front of you as well.

 

“I know a few things Asmodeus. One, we are not going anywhere with you. Two, you can go back to hell and kick rocks! Why don’t you go to the antique shop in town and start collecting dishes or something. Real potential there.”

 

Asmodeus chuckled.

 

“You are feisty. I like it.”

 

“Well don’t like it!”

 

You hissed before turning back to the demon that was getting uncomfortably close.

 

“Back off fucker!”

 

You sneered before using your free hand to smite the demon where he stood. The other demons in the room simultaneously died as well. Asmodeus looked totally confused until he turned around and looked up the stairs.

 

“Gabriel!”

 

Your eyes rolled up to where Gabriel stood. His looked to you telepathically saying,

 

“Cover her eyes.”

 

You quickly turned Joy around holding the little girl’s head against your chest. It would probably be a good idea to get the hell out of the room but your couldn’t move. Between being scared to death that Asmodeus would try to hurt Gabriel again and knowing if something happened you weren’t going to let the asshat in front of you get anywhere, you remained in place

 

“You’re aren’t going to do anything.

 

Asmodeus sneered before shooting a spell at Gabriel, which he easily repelled.

 

“Hope you aren’t betting any money on that, asshat!”

 

Gabriel shot back. You backed against the wall. This was the side of Gabriel that you hadn’t seen. This was the archangel that he was meant to be!

 

“You aren’t going to touch neither of them. Guess today you lose. Oh, by the way, I always hated that dumbass suit!”

 

The moment Gabriel’s eyes started glowing you knew that the asshat near you was in real trouble now! Stepping back, you held JoyAnna closer to your body. The toddler was struggling to get loose but stopped when Asmodeus start screaming. As much as you wanted to close your eyes; you couldn’t. Your attention was locked on Gabriel’s face and the small smirk that was on his lips.

 

The moment that what was left of Asmodeus vanished Gabriel was beside you.

 

“Are you two okay?”

 

His voice was soft so he wouldn’t scare JoyAnna but laced with worry. You nodded unable to speak as she eased up on her grip on the baby. JoyAnna looked up finally clearly confused as to everything that was going on. She looked at Gabriel then back at her your pale face.

 

“This place too loud!”

 

She whimpered. Cas, who you hadn’t even notice walk into the room, offered to take JoyAnna. You slowly put Joy in Cas’ arms. Cas was going to try to get her settled down and back to sleep.

 

Once Cas was out of the room, you turned back to Gabriel who was glaring angrily at the ground.

 

“Gabriel…”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

He snapped. You jumped, slightly startled at his curt response. There two of you were quiet for a few more moments before having the courage to speak again.

 

“Gabe, please. Everything is fine. I’m okay. Joy is okay. Asmodeus is no longer a threat. Hey, we can mark one thing off of our to do list!”

 

Gabriel slightly smiled at that.

 

“Yeah, one thing down.”

 

You nodded,

 

“I promise I am fine. I’m worried about you.”

 

Gabriel reached out taking your hands in his.

 

“I’m good. Felt kind of good watching that fucker burn.”

 

Gabriel smirked at the the awestruck expression on your face. He looked around making sure that there was no one else in the room before reaching out and pulling you against him. You reached out stroking your fingers over his cheek.

 

“Watching you burn that fucker was kind of a turn on too.”

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

 

“So I guess we are good? Do I need to go deep fry a couple of more undesirables for you to make sure? Because I can go find…”

 

You put your hand over his mouth.

 

“We can do the talking later. Right now I am ready for the making up part!”


	8. Chapter 8

Cas and Dean stood in the kitchen watching JoyAnna demolish what was once a strawberry ice cream sundae. Her little round face had ice creamand bits of strawberry syrup all over it. Jack, sitting right beside her, smiled.

“She really enjoys these things.”

Dean winced as he watched the syrup and ice cream fall all of her little navy blue sundress.

“Yeah, no DNA test needed to show who her father is.”

Jack chuckled.

“Definitely not.”

JoyAnna stopped her eating to look at Jack with a calculating expression before holing out her spoon to her cousin.

“Bite, Jack Jack?”

Jack's face swelled with pride as it always did when JoyAnna called him Jack Jack. If it were anyone but her, he wouldn't like being called that. From Joy, however, she could call him anything and Jack would be okay with it.

“Nah, go ahead.”

Jack said softly. JoyAnna shrugged and went back to cramming ice cream in her mouth.

“Uh, Dean?”

Dean turned hearing Sam's voice coming from behind him. He turned seeing his brother in the doorway looking extremely concerned about something. Sam motioned to the next room with his head. Dean walked into the room, with Cas on his heels, to see none other then Chuck and Amara.

Amara stood with a smile on her face.

“Hello, Dean!”

She said cheerfully. Dean muttered a quiet hello as Chuck grinned his nervous smile.

“Thought we would come for a visit. Haven't checked in for a bit.”

Dean chuckled realizing the mess that was about to happen. Chuck had no idea about Gabriel being back. There was also the fact that Gabriel bonded with a nephilim or the fact that Chuck now had nephilim grandchildren.  
“You came at a good time.”

Dean said hoping that Chuck would get the hint of foreshadowing in his voice. Chuck either didn't notice it or chose to ignore it as he looked around the bunker.

“Really? Awesome! Been doing some hunting have you?”

Chuck's obliviousness made Dean internally shake his head. His mouth dropped the moment that he saw JoyAnna toddle into the room. Jack stood in the door way with a wash cloth in his hand. JoyAnna looked back at her cousin with a little smirk. She hated someone washing her face! Joy was nice enough to let Jack was a few places before he gave up and used his grace before she took off for the opposite room.

Now here she stood seeing people that she didn't know. Dean was quietly motioning her forward with his finger but she wasn't about to go to him. She was too curious with the man and lady that she had never seen before.

The lady who was sitting elegantly on the couch noticed JoyAnna right away. Her mouth dropped as she looked at the toddler. Joy watched her for a moment as she looked between the man and her with wide eyes.

Chuck meanwhile, clearly noticed nothing out of the ordinary until something pinched his calf. He jumped before looking down to see Joy gazing up at him.  
“Boo!”

She squealed cheerfully. Chuck was silent for a moment before reminding Dean of a 1950's housewife seeing a mouse.

“WHAT IS THAT?!”

“Well Chuck, she is more commonly as a baby. Gabriel's baby if you want the truth.”

Chuck blinked. This was clearly not the visit that he was expecting.

“”I know what a baby is, Dean. I...wait, did you say Gabriel's baby? He's here and alive? GABRIEL! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!”

Dean slightly chucked. If the situation wasn't so serious it would be a lot more amusing. The expression on Chuck's face alone made Dean think that an Apocalypse might be happening soon.

JoyAnna meanwhile, sat down beside Chuck's foot and started untying his shoes.

“Daddy taking nap.”

She said cheerfully. Chuck looked down at her with a beyond nervous expression on his face.

“She's Gabriel's child? She hasn't pranked anyone to death has she?”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“No, Chuck. She's only one. Granted she is smarter than most people I know; she doesn't know how to use her grace yet. She's too busy untying people's shoes and being happy.”

Chuck looked back down at his granddaughter with wide eyes.

“I don't know about this.”

Dean narrowed his eyes on Chuck.

“Well she's here and we all love her. That's all you really need to know. I guarantee you my conversation will be a lot nicer than what you son is going to say.”

Amara meanwhile, quickly stood making her way to her little brother.

“Calm yourself, Chuck. She is lovely!”

Amara elegantly leaned down and scooped up JoyAnna.

“Yes, you are lovely! There is no mistaking who your father is little one! I see Gabriel's eyes and his sense of humor is forming. That can be concerning but for now all I see if happiness.”

Amara snapped her fingers making a new stuffed animal appear. Joy's mouth made a perfect “O” as Amara handed her the toy.

“Come sit with your aunty.”

Cas quickly stood and walked to the couch sitting down beside Amara. He knew that she was well aware that he did this so he could keep an eye on her. Cas didn't give a damn either. He wanted Amara to be well aware of the fact that this child was well guarded.

Chuck still looking ill, turned to Dean.

“Where is my son?”

Dean motioned to the bedroom where Gabriel and yourself were.

“I'll just go get him.”

Dean was more than excited to go get Gabriel. Even though that he and Gabriel had forged some sort of a weird friendship they still liked to find ways to make “digs” at each other.

“That would be lovely.”

Chuck said. He turned his back to Dean to watch Amara play with the baby.

“Aw Chuck look! She likes me!”

Amara half chuckled. The situation would have been amusing had everything not been a disaster in Chuck's mind. He was missing a good chance about Amara acting totally out of character.

“Oh myself!”

Chuck muttered wondering what other secrets were hiding in this bunker?

Dean meanwhile, stood outside of Molly and Gabriel's door before politely knocking.

“Gabriel, this is important.”  
A moment or two later the door opened. Gabriel stood before him fully dressed. Dean silently thanked him for that minimal detail as well. Since the two of you had gotten together, Dean had seen more of the archangel than he had ever wanted to in his life!

“What is it Dean? We were in the middle of something.”

Dean nodded, holding up a hand.

“Yes and for that I am sorry but we got a bigger problem. Chuck is here.”

Gabriel's face went from mildly annoyed to straight livid.

“What?”

He questioned coldly. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, you heard right. He knows about JoyAnna. Before you ask she is okay. Cas is keeping an eye on her. Chuck wants to see you. I'll just uh...let you get decent.”

Dean retreated. The only thing that he felt bad about was leaving you to deal with a pissed off archangel.  
You meanwhile, sat up in bed with only the sheet covering your nude body. After hearing everything that Dean had said to Gabriel and you had no clue what to say. Chuck was a subject that Gabriel didn't talk to eagerly about. In fact any time that you had suggested that he talk to you about his feelings on his father it resulted in Gabriel losing his temper. You had decided that it would be best to not bring the subject up again. Just like whatever happened with Asmodeus; whatever happened with Chuck would remain a secret locked up inside of Gabriel.

Carefully getting out of bed, you redressed herself and edged closer to Gabriel.

“Gabe?”

He stood looking stagnantly at the floor. He was clearly processing whatever happened in his past plus the knowledge that Chuck knew about Joy

“Y/n, before you start just stop.”

You clamped your mouth shut and just stood looking at Gabriel with worried eyes. The archangel groaned. Maybe letting her ask you questions would have been easier than looking at your worried face. Gabriel's facial expression softened.

“Come on. Let's go get this over with.”

Gabriel felt bad for the ice in his tone. He reached down gently squeezing your hand hoping that he could give you some kind of warmth that way. Your hand tightened on his and you made him stop walking for a minute. Gabriel looked down at you with a questioning expression before you pushed him against the wall.

“Sugar, what are you...”

Before Gabriel could finish his sentence you stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. Gabriel seemed surprised at first but quickly gave into the temptation and began to kiss back. Reaching down grabbing a hold of his hands and placing them on your breasts. Gabriel broke the kiss and looked down at you with her lust filled eyes.

“What's this?”

You continued to nibble on his bottom lip for a moment.

“Incentive to not lose your cool in there?”

You suggested feebly. Gabriel chuckled.

“You think letting me feel your tits is going to stop me from wanting to murder someone? May need more incentive than that. Don't get me wrong your tits are amazing but...”

You stopped Gabriel dead in his tracks when you started palming him through his jeans.

“Oh hell! Okay sugar I will be good!”

You chucked.

“I guess instead of all of that I could have just said be good because our daughter is in there.”

Gabriel groaned. Whatever beginnings of an erection he had plummeted immediately.

“Ugh don't use that sweet child against me like that.”

Smiling, you fixed your sweater as Gabriel tried to adjust his pants. Walking in to face his father, who he hadn't seen millions of years, with a ragging hard on was less than desirable!

Chuck turned the moment that Gabriel walked in. He was about to start in on his youngest son on his leaving heaven, fathering a nephilim child, and whatever else he's had done but froze the moment his eyes landed on the woman at Gabriel's side. His mouth dropped as he started pointing at you with wide eyes.

“She's a nephilim! Who is she?”

Gabriel glanced over his shoulder at the faint look of disdain on your face. He looked back to his father frowning coldly.

“Yeah, she is. Thanks for stating the obvious. Her name is Y/n and she's mine.”

Chuck looked be tween Gabriel and yourself clearly confused.

“You bonded with a nephilim?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“Stop calling her that would you?! For fucks sake! Yes, I bonded with her! You created the bond. I'm doing what I had to. I am just doing what you said.”

Chuck tilted his head ignoring the slight uncomfortable expression on your face. His hostility toward you plummeted the moment that she thought,

“He is only with me because he has to be?”

Chuck continued to watch you as you moved to walk across the room beside Dean. Gabriel turned around and looked at you curiously before shrugging and facing Chuck.

“You have never done what I said. Why should you start now? Furthermore, whatever you have planned in that head of yours...let it go. You have more important things here.”

Gabriel's frown intensified as he glared coldly at his father for a moment longer.

“You don't know anything.”

Chuck sighed.

“I see it all. Everything that happened. Everything that you suffered with. If you don't listen to anything else I say that is fine but please listen to this....let it go!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes,

“Dad, I am not Elsa and this is sure as hell no Disney movie. Suck it up!”

Chuck blinked and was silent for a moment. He glanced back at your face that had a deep expression of betrayal then to Joy; the toddler had stopped playing with her toy and looked at her father curiously.  
“I brought you into existence I can take you out!”

Gabriel snorted.

“Before you take me out, you need to go visit your other sons first. Michael is in another dimension causing people grief. Lucifer is running around like a crazy person. Eh, that is not really odd. Raphael, uh well he isn't bothering anyone you can leave him alone. He's all about his margaritas and Jimmy Buffet. You won't get much out of him. At least he makes me laugh from time to time. Just go harass Michael and Lucifer. You're not moving? There's the door. You know how to use it.”

Amara sat up straighter gazing between her nephew and brother.

“Methinks there is a rift between the two of you.”

Gabriel turned keeping a watchful eye on Joy.

“Yeah, you could say that

Whether it be his temper had blocked realization that Amara was there or Gabriel was just seeing her for the first time, that all familiar sense of rage came flying back in.

“Really? Dad! Are you kidding me? You two are pals now? Molly, why is she holding my child?”

When you didn't respond, Gabriel turned to face you only to see that expression that annoyed expression that you wore so well. You was angry at him.

“What the fuck did I do now?”

He hissed at her. You didn't make a move to answer or look at him. Amara stood and elegantly walked across the room placing JoyAnna in your arms.

“Lovely to meet you, dear. You can go.”

You looked at Amara curiously before nodding.

“Thank you.”

Gabriel frowned feeling extremely hollow and empty as you walked from the room.

“What did you do?”

He hissed angrily at his aunt. Amara shrugged.

“I broke your bond. Now you don't have to be stuck with anyone. Go be free and do whatever you have planned. Pick your destiny.”

Amara vanished without another word. Chuck stood frowning at his son. Disappointment was clearly evident in Chuck's eyes. Chuck stood a moment longer before disappearing as well. It was time again to let his baby stand on his own two feet.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriel stood looking at the place where Chuck stood for a few moments before Cas' hand on his arm pulled Gabriel from his thoughts.

“You should go talk to Y/n.”

Gabriel shot Cas a cold glare before storming into the bedroom only to find it empty. He quickly walked back into the living room trying to ignore that hollow feeling that wouldn't go away. From the time that Amara had took away the bond all he felt was emptiness.

“She isn't in there! Her and Joy are gone!”

Cas and Dean, with matching frowns, began to go through each room to see if you were just hiding from Gabriel. Dean couldn't blame you if you were either. At the particular moment he would hide from Gabriel if they were together. Dean shivered at that thought.

“Erase!”

He muttered coldly. Dean stood in his room scratching his head. He was trying to think of any possible place that you could be hiding with Joy. Cas walked in looking beyond worried.

“Dean, they aren't here. Gabriel's right. They are gone.”  
Dean growled. What were you thinking?! Now you were out there alone and totally vulnerable! Dean would have thrown Gabriel out before he would have let you leave. This was your home! You were one of the few people that got him and now you were gone!

“Son of a bitch!”

Cas stepped forward trying to appear as calming as possible. He didn't know which one to comfort first Dean or Gabriel. Cas didn't even know how to comfort himself let alone someone else. All he knew was the upcoming days was to be hell for everyone!

(4 years later...)

Amara sat on the patio of your house in San Diego watching JoyAnna attempt to hopscotch.

“Look what I can do auntie!”

The little girl squealed. Amara smiled looking over her rather large sunglasses and took a sip of the sparkling water that was in her hand.

“Very nice, darling.”  
She said in approval as the little girl went back to her activities. You meanwhile, stepped out of the sliding glass door with another bottle of sparkling water in your hand. Amara looked up with a smile.

“Sweet one, you are going to drown me with all of this water. Besides you know I don't get thirsty Rest a bit! You worry too much.”

You half smiled. Amara looked elegant as ever in a long black dress and huge sunhat.

“Just want to make sure that you are comfortable.”

Amara chuckled.

“Dear, I am most comfortable. If I wasn't I would be sure to let you know. Sit down and rest.”

You did as you were told and sat down in the patio chair beside Amara to watch JoyAnna play. The past four years had been some of the most difficult years of your life. After leaving Gabriel, you tracked down Balthazar and told him everything that happened. He immediately agreed to hide you to keep you away from the archangel. It took you some time to get Balthazar to agree to not go after Gabriel. When you said, “If you won't go for me, do it for JoyAnna. She won't understand.” After that Balthazar agreed to keep his distance from Gabriel and let sleeping dogs lie.

After being gone about a month and a half Amara showed up at the house wanting to help you. At first Balthazar was highly against it but eventually he came around after realizing that Amara wasn't some evil being of death anymore. In fact, he pretty much left Amara to the care and keeping of you and his grand daughter. Staying in one place too long wasn't Balthazar and everyone accepted that. He would still be in multiple times a week to make sure all was well.

Amara kept team free will off of your backs quiet nicely. In 4 years, you hadn't heard a peep from Gabriel. You knew that it wasn't from his not trying either. If Amara let her powers slide even the slightest, you knew that Gabriel would find all of you with little to no difficulty.

You sighed at the thought of Gabriel. As much as you would like to say that you were over the archangel and didn't want him back but you couldn't. You weren't over him and you knew deep down that you never would be. Sadly, you would always love Gabriel even if he admitted that he was only with you because he had to be.

You had found herself raging over Gabriel to Amara plenty of times. There was many evenings, after Joy, went to bed where you would be pacing the floor telling Amara all of her feelings.

“I don't understand him. He always said that he loved me. Hell, I even felt feelings of love coming from him. Did he fake all of that?”

Amara would shrug before saying softly.

“Darling, archangel's are complicated beings. I don't doubt my nephews devotion to you but I do question why he would say something like that. Even if it was to appease his father, Gabriel should have known how cold that came across.”

You were pulled from your thoughts when Amara started talking.

“Joy is getting smarter by the day. She was speaking French to Balthazar on the phone last night. You would have thought that she was native speaker. She makes me so proud! Oh, and a rather embarrassing note, she fixed my iPad. Stupid technology. Chuck had the bright idea to give her an iPad. That brother of mine has turned that sweet child into a techno geek.”

You chuckled. Amara was most definitely correct when it came to Joy's brains. The 5 year old had to be on genius level, of course her genetics contributed, but it was always amusing to see what the child could come up with.

Amara sighed.

“I know you probably don't want to hear this but she reminds me so much of Gabriel. Not only her appearance but things that she does.”  
You nodded. It didn't bother you being told that. JoyAnna always reminded you of her father. What broke your heart the most was that JoyAnna would often ask when Gabriel was coming to get the two of you. In her little mind she seemed to assume that her daddy would come for them at some point. You didn't have the heart to tell her that wasn't happening.

“Its fine Amara. I see it too.”

JoyAnna had stopped her hopscotching to look up yourself and Amara with a sneaky wave. Amara giggled.

“That had Gabriel all over it.”

You smiled.

“It sure does. He would be delighted.”

Amara nodded. Her beautiful face became serious as she turned to you.

“We can get him here if you want. I know that you miss him.”

You looked away quickly. The last thing that you wanted was to start crying. After a few moments of silence you finally had yourself collected enough.

“I'm not ready for that. Not to mention my father would through a bitch fit.”

JoyAnna meanwhile, stopped in her playing to look at her mother with a tisk tisk expression.

“Mommy! You said bitch!”

As soon as the word bitch left JoyAnna's mouth she snapped her hands over her mouth. Amara gave her that disapproving expression that she would anytime that JoyAnna decided to use her grace to do something that she shouldn't.

“JoyAnna Gabriela you know that is a bad word.”

You said calmly. Joy shrugged nonchalantly.

“Well I didn't mean it.”

She muttered as she kicked at a rock and gave you that same pouty expression that Gabriel would anytime that he had done something wrong. Amara shook her head.

“That is very unbecoming behavior young lady.”

JoyAnna sighed again. She was expecting to get a lecture that she needs to behave more properly. She was going to be destined for great things and bad behavior wasn't going to accomplish anything. Joy was no fool. She knew that her mother and aunt were trying to prevent her from acting like her father. There were so many questions the child wanted to ask you about where Gabriel went and why he hadn't come for them. However, the pained expression in your eyes whenever her father's name was mentioned was enough to stop the child dead in her tracks. Whatever Gabriel did must have been very bad!

“I'm sorry auntie. I love you.”

Amara's tough expression cracked right away as she looked down at her niece.

“I love you too. Now go ahead and play.”

Once JoyAnna was occupied Amara turned quickly to you.

“She comes by that honest. Amara, you said that Gabriel wouldn't be able to locate us right?”

Amara nodded.  
“Of course dear. Why do you ask?”

You shrugged.

“Well last night on every freaking radio station I turned that radio to it was nothing but REO Speedwagon's Keep on Loving You on every channel. Doesn't that sound Gabriel like to you?”

Amara's nose scrunched up.

“Sneaky little shit! It sure does! Y/n, darling, fucking with your radio and finding you are two different things. I don't want you to worry.”

Meanwhile back at the bunker....

Gabriel sat looking miserably at the the wall. The past four years had been the worst of his life. He hated to say it but he would take Asmodeus torture again if it got him his wife and child back. That was a lot coming from him too as much as he hated the prince of hell!

For four years the archangel had been looking tirelessly for any sign of you and couldn't find shit! He had literally looked at all ends of the earth! How hard could it be to find a nephilim?! Was he really that bad of an archangel? Cas had even been looking and was coming up short as well too.

Between looking for yourself and JoyAnna, Gabriel kept himself busy by drinking any kind of booze that he could get his hands on. Dean would look at Gabriel and actually look concerned. Gabriel was even starting to look older, which was really odd.

“Good thing you don't have a liver that has to function. You would be screwed.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Dead sounds better.”

Sam sighed.

“With that attitude do you think Y/n would want to come back to you?”

Gabriel snorted.

“Well it isn't like she's breaking down the door to get to me! No one gets it. You two jokers don't get it neither does Cas or Jack! These soul mate bonds are no joke.”

Sam ran a hand through his hair trying to stop himself from giving Gabriel a bitch face.

“Amara broke your bond.”

Gabriel started to laugh bitterly.

“She broke it for Y/n. She didn't entirely break it on my end. I have this empty hollow feeling that is literally eating me alive. I've never felt this empty in my life. I feel like I am missing my right arm. I also feel like my batteries are dying. Look at that I am weak again! Everything that I care about is just....gone.”

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Dean rolled his eyes trying not to make a gagging sound. Gabriel and mushy was enough to make him want to gag. He had heard Gabriel be mushy with you and that wasn't anything odd but this....was awful!

“Sam, get me trash can to barf into.” 

Dean said. 

Before Gabriel had a chance to go into another spill about losing another body part, Jack came in.

“I know where Y/n and Joy are!”

Gabriel moved faster than he had in days. He had Jack against the wall, totally ignoring the slightly freaked out expression on his nephew's face.

“WHERE?!”

Jack slowly wiggled away from Gabriel. He reached out tapping his arm attempting to be comforting.

“San Diego. I don't know what kind of power that she has been using to guard her location but it dropped enough for me to get the address. I suggest we go now.”

Gabriel looked more annoyed.

“I bet it was Amara! I will bet you money. Why are we all standing here looking at each other! Let's get going!”

Dean raised an eyebrow as Gabriel all but bolted out the door.

“Lets all go follow the crazed archangel. We need to have a no crazy person policy around here. If we did....this wouldn't be happening!”

The next night everyone stood in front of a nice house that was away from mostly everything.

“Sheesh you think they are out far enough?”

Dean asked. Gabriel shrugged and started to walk toward the house but stopped when Cas grabbed him around the waist.

“We don't need to just go busting in the door.”

Gabriel growled angrily.

“Like hell we can't! I am just going to go in there and throw her over my shoulder and take her home!”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, like she would really want to be with you then!”

Cas looked to Dean.

“Go and find a way inside I am going to get him sorted out.”  
Dean nodded and quickly walked to the door followed by Sam and Jack. After a few minutes of Dean messing with the door Jack stepped forward.

“Maybe there is a key under he mat?”

Dean shook his head.

“Y/n wouldn't leave a key under the mat. Too easy.”

Dean took out his knife and continued to fiddle with the lock until he got it open.

“Son of a bitch! I cut myself.'

He hissed as they stepped inside. Neither noticed Joy who had stepped in the room and was looking at her family with a raised eyebrow. For the moment, she didn't know it was them as they had their backs turned to her.

“And what have we learned, human? How not to break into someone's house I hope.”

All three turned around quickly completely freezing when seeing how much Joy had grown. Jack immediately smiled.

“Joy!”

Joy looked at him a moment before smiling and taking off to Jack eagerly jumping in her cousins arm.

“Jack! Sammy! Dean! What are you three doing here?”

Sam and Dean smiled both feeling relived. Jack was busy eagerly hugging her and mentally checking her to make sure all was well.

“Looking for you squirt.”

JoyAnna smiled again as she took her head off of Jack's shoulder.

“Well were I am .You know we have a key under the mat.”

Sam turned looking at Dean with an expression of annoyance. Dean smirked as Joy patted Jack's arm.

“Down please.”

Jack sat her down. Joy quickly reached out touching Dean's bleeding hand instantly healing it.

“You're bleeding all over the carpet. Auntie Amara will have a cow.”

Joy walked to the open door and moved the doormat over. She came back in with a shiny golden key in her hand and handed it to Dean.

“Here you go. Also before I forget...”

Snapping her fingers she handed Dean a season of the TV show COPS.

“Here is a season of COPS. Please watch this and we will discuss it later in the morning.”

Dean's eyes winded as he looked at Sam.

“You watch cops? You are like 5 years old!”

Joy nodded with a smile.

“Grandpa Balthazar calls it character building on what not to do.”

About that time Cas and Gabriel finally walked in the door. Cas immediately looked to Dean.

“You found a way in. Thank goodness. We need to find...”

Cas froze the moment that he realized that Joy was by his leg. He immediately dropped down to her level feeling a sense of relief wash over him. Joy smiled.

“Hi Cassie.”

Cas smiled.

“Hello dear. You have grown. How are you?”

Joy reached out straightening his tie.

“Fine.”

Cas looked at her closely. She still had Gabriel's eyes and your features. Right away he sensed a lot of Gabriel in the child.

“I'm not going to untie you shoes.”

She said with a smirk. Cas raised an eyebrow.

“You remember that? That has been a very long time ago.

Joy nodded.

“I can remember everything. I can do a lot of things.”

Cas felt his smile fading at the last sentence out of the child's mouth. Right away he knew that was innuendo to her being more powerful than he expected. Cas couldn't help that sinking worry that had been consuming him return. He had worried about Amara “training” Joy for some time. A half nephilim half archangel being was bound to be able to cause some damage.

“I'm sure you can.”

Cas stood back up meeting Gabriel's worried gaze.

“JoyAnna turn around. Do you remember him?”

Joy turned to face Gabriel. She looked at him for a moment before instantly smiling.

“Hi daddy.”

Gabriel instantly dropped to his knees. He looked at Joy for a minute taking in her sweet face. Realizing how much he had missed of her life felt like Gabriel had been kicked in the stomach over and over. He thought being tortured by Asmodeus and having his ass kicked by Loki was bad. This was a million times worse!

“Hi princess.”

Gabriel held out his hands, unsure of what to do. JoyAnna stood looking at him for a moment clearly analyzing his intentions before letting go of Cas' leg and going to her father. The moment that her arms was around him and her face snuggled in his neck some of that empty hopeless feeling vanished.

When the light flipped on Gabriel gathered Joy into his arms before standing up.

“JoyAnna, what are you doing down here? You are supposed to be in ….bed.”

You walked into the room and instantly froze the moment that she realized that she had house guests. Her mouth dropped the moment she saw everyone. Before she knew what happened Jack had her in his arms.  
“Y/n! I have missed you so much! We have been so worried! Are you okay? Do you need me to fix anything?!”

You smiled enjoying the hug for a moment until Jack pulled away.

“Jack how are you all here?”

Jack smiled eagerly.

“I found you. Whatever you were doing or using....there was break and I was able to find you. We all really want to talk. We are really worried about Gabriel. He isn't right.”

“HEY!”

Your eyes went wide hearing that voice! Slowly, you turned to face Gabriel, who was holding Joy in his arms. You weren't sure if it was his appearance or the how exhausted Gabriel looked that bothered you. Gabriel actually looked a few years older and pale not to mention he had a huge bruise on the side of his cheek. Despite all of this he was still handsome sweep you off of your feet Gabriel. You continued to look him over. There he stood in all of his archangel glory dressed in a half unbuttoned tux shirt and a long black trench coat. You swallowed trying to control the emotions going through your mind

Gabriel gave Jack another scowl before looking to you.  
“Hey sugar.”

You pressed your lips together and tried to control your pounding heart.

“Hi Gabriel.”

Gabriel looked around.

“Where's your dad? I figured he would be attacking me by now.”

Joy giggled as she picked her head up off of Gabriel's shoulder.

“He's out with his new girlfriend. She is where brain cells go when they die.”

Every mouth in the room but yours dropped at Joy's comment. Gabriel was looking his daughter silently fighting the urge to laugh.

“JoyAnna!”

You said in your firm mother tone. Joy blinked innocently.

“Grandpa said that himself. I only agree because she thinks that I am illiterate.”

Dean chuckled.

“Lord help us.”

Gabriel kissed her on the forehead before sitting her down.

“Darlin go play with Jack while I talk to your mom.”

Joy didn't immediately move.

“Am I going to see you again daddy or will it be another few years?”

Gabriel's heart plummeted. He glanced at you carefully before looking back to his little princess.

“I'm not leaving you for a long time ever again.”

Seeming pleased with his answer, JoyAnna took off to Jack.

“Come on Jack, come look at my toys.”

Gabriel stood up turning to face you.

“Can we talk? Like without one of us running away?”

You looked over her shoulder making sure that Joy was safety in her room with the door shut.

“Sure, come on.”

Gabriel followed you up the stairs into your bedroom. Closing the door behind him, Gabriel took off his coat and turned to face you.

“You are a hard person to find Y/n.”

You smirked.

“Maybe I didn't want to be found.”

Gabriel sighed.

“I deserved that. What I don't get is why you just vanished the way that you did.”

You rolled her eyes.

“Well fuck Gabe, I don't know either! When your husband says RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU that he is only with you because he has to be that is enough to break your heart! You wanted to be free and do whatever it was you were doing behind my back....have at it! Don't let me hold you back!”

Gabriel's mouth fell.

“Y/n! What the hell? I didn't mean it like that! I really should watch how I say shit! Y/n, Right now I can say I love you more than I ever have. I don't need some bond to make me love you. I just wish that you would trust me.”

You looked away.

“I'm having a hard time Gabriel. Again, you shut me out of so much stuff in your life. I am just in a little dark closet so to speak. That day that Chuck and Amara came, it confirmed everything I was afraid of. You hide stuff from me. Stuff that I need to know about! What do you expect me to think when you get killed by Lucifer or whoever the fuck else you were after?”  
Gabriel froze looking down at his feet. Loki's words hit him hard again and he couldn't look you in the eye.

“I'm sorry. I'll tell you everything...”

You sighed.

“I don't expect anything from you anymore.”

Gabriel looked up then.

“What will it take to get you back?”

You were quiet a moment. You had a lot of temptation to just go jump the archangel and have your way with him. Maybe Gabriel was right? Did you didn't have to have a bond to say that they were in love with each other? It sure as hell didn't seem like it! Gabriel stood feet away and you could easily admit that you loved him.

However, you knew that he needed to work for their relationship and so did you...

“Prove to me that you actually love me and that I can trust you....that's my word.”


End file.
